High Anxiety
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: My first story. Takes place after "The End Of Twerk" and is pretty much Au from there. When Unique is bullied so bad she loses all hope that no one will come to her rescue but then someone does. Find out who? Why? Warning:Trans phobia, homophobic slurs, cussing. Also has humor. Romance not in the beginning but soon. OC'S, I hope you like it. Chapter 11 is now fixed and re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, this is my first story and I am so nervous of how this might turn out. I don't have beta or anyone correcting my mistakes but I will try to catch all of them. Please be kind. This takes place after "THE END OF TWERK" and it's pretty AU after that. I got inspired when those buttholes flushed Unique's wig down the toilet. I was so pissed off! Okay moving on, I heard the first guy they showed in that scene was named "Robbie" so I went with that. His other two buddies that were in that scene I made up their names. The guy who said to her "Don't be scared" is named Ray (Idk why but he looks like his name would be that) and the other bastard is named Adam. Just so no one gets confused. Warning: Tran's phobia, cussing, ignorance. So if this bothers you, you might want to skip this one. If not, thanks for sticking around :) I just want to make one thing clear, I don't condone this type of behavior. I just feel this was necessary to show for this story please don't think that i do. If you've already read this earlier and it looks a little different it's because I'm still learning how to upload on here and I keep forgetting to write some things in this first chapter, let me know if this is okay? Reviews would be lovely. PS. (BOLD ITALICS) ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. I DON'T OWN GLEE. RYAN MURPHY OWNS IT. NOT ME, I WISH I GOT PAID FOR THIS LOL!**

High Anxiety

Chapter 1

"Hey fag, yeah you? I'm talking to you Rupaul!"

"Oh what is the matter can't take a joke, Queer!"

"Yeah take off that dress and dress like a man! You're a boy, you stupid fucking homo!"

"What's the matter with you fucking sick freak?!"

Unique, the Glee club's New Directions only transgendered student (Real Name Wade Adams) walks by staring at the floor utterly terrified at what the Jocks might do when they scream in her direction although trying not to show it in her eyes or face. She was trying really hard but failing to ignore the hate in their voices. Each word coming from them stung worse than the last.

She is also one of the newest members, well not that new she joined last year when she quit Vocal Adrenaline because head-up-his-ass Jesse St. James was too much of a prick for her to stay. Not to mention the publicity she received when Jesse wanted her front and center due to her being Trans, It was all too much she wanted to go somewhere where she wouldn't be judged and be free to express herself.

She finally found that freedom she always wanted when she joined ND. No one ever judged or hurt her or made her feel like she didn't belong. No, when she was with her friends they all came together for one thing and that was singing and free to be whoever you wanted. It didn't matter if she was different, it only mattered what was inside.

But life wasn't like that outside of the choir room. She wished things were this simple, only in a dream world. Things were much harder than anyone could imagine. She could never be herself without retaliation in the halls because people are still so close minded. She always has to watch her back wherever she goes and she would be more horrified but her friends have her back no matter what and at times that makes her braver than ever before.

Still doesn't make it less scary though because there are times such as this moment where she is alone, no friends in sight and she has to face these bullies head on by herself. And it makes her heart ache and head pound just thinking about it.

"I knew I should've waited for Marley and Jake"

Unique muttered to herself softly regretfully kicking herself for not letting Marley and Jake walk to her locker after Glee Club rehearsal like they wanted. Unique likes to think of herself as a proud black woman despite what people may see or think and she thought that she didn't need anyone babying her so she turned down the couple's request and reassured she would be fine. Twenty minutes later she is far from fine.

Her entire body down to her perfectly manicured toes is uncontrollably shaking so hard while still eyes seemed to still be glancing at the floor not daring to look up to see the three jocks that had been harassing ever since they found out she'd been using the woman's bathroom a few weeks ago.

All three had been relentless since then. Torturing her every which way they could think of. Such as pushing her into lockers and flushing her wig down toilets every day and non-stop slushies at random moments also making her trip while going to classes or in the lunch room and a whole list of other things that she would love to forget.

Of course no one in ND knew of them flushing her wigs or pushing her into lockers. They only were aware of the slushies and the tripping. Unique felt like if she had said the rest of the things they were doing it would make things worse.

Ryder, Sam and Jake "The Muscle" In Glee Club were already waiting to beat some ass, imagine if they knew what was really going on? Unique appreciated there concern but she didn't need them going and getting expelled for her despite the sweet gesture. Besides these ass hats maybe dumbass Meat heads but they sure were smart, only causing harm when no one was really paying attention.

Unique thought as she sped up her speed, her locker being just a few feet away. She thought if she ran fast they wouldn't catch up.

No such luck though because all three boys were a several paces behind her clearly not letting up.

**("Damn these heels. Please for the love god don't let me break these shoes. They weren't cheap") **

Unique almost wanted to laugh at that thought. There are three hostile guys after her and all she could think about is breaking a heel?

Well they did make her feet hurt and if she wasn't wearing them she could escape them a hell of a lot faster.

Just then Unique made up her mind she'll get her books and stuff tomorrow but now she really needs to get away as soon as possible. No longer staring at the floor and instead looking where she was going she quickly took off her heels and carried them in her hands so fast that she wasn't even aware she was doing it. The Diva zipped right past her locker further down the hall where hopefully she would lose them.

She was right taking off her heels made things easier and when she stopped for only a second to look behind her catching her breath.

She only noticed two of the Jocks (whose names she can't remember at the moment) far behind her but they weren't chasing her anymore. They had simply stopped, probably catching their breath or something. But that could not be because neither were bending over anything nor looked tired. Unique noticed even from afar that both had mischievous grins and stood while having their arms crossed just waiting.

What is going on? They have to see me right?"

Unique whispered as they both appear to be staring at her but neither making any movements whatsoever.

Just then it clicked in her mind.

**(Where is Robbie?)**

She thought about the tall guy she first met that fateful day when this all started. She only remembered his first name because he did most of the bullying. It seemed like everywhere Unique went he was there, always wanting to start something. She never caught his last name. Although it's not like they are friends to the point where they could trade pleasantries and info like that. The guy makes her life hell why would they be friends?

He seemed like the leader and the other two were just his service monkeys and did everything he asked. They never really did anything unless he wanted them to. It was clear to Unique that he ran that circle.

Unique was in deep thought she didn't fathom that she started running again.

**("When had that happened?")**

She again thought to herself. Clearly her feet had the right idea before she did. She glanced behind as the two jocks seemed to get smaller and smaller as she ran further and further away.

Then as Unique had her eyes still on the other jocks she hadn't noticed something in front of her until she ran right into it.

SMACK, THUD!

The sheer force of whatever knocked her on her butt hurt so much she felt disoriented as she fell to the floor.

When she caught her bearings she shook her head making sure she was okay. When she found nothing broken just a bit sore she glanced up and regretted as soon as she did so.

"Hey hon, Are you all right sweet heart?"

There stood Robbie appearing just as menacing as ever. He had no sympathy bone in his body despite his calm demeanor. This was a trap.

**("How the hell did he come up from behind me he must've took a short cut") **

The starlet knew better than to trust him. They are both kind of the same height but at that moment he stood over her like a giant waiting to kill its prey.

Unique just wanted this to be over. She really wanted to go home. As Robbie was about to do whatever he had been planning with his fist in the air they both hear something that startle both of them out of a very potentially bad situation.

"Hey you leave her alone!"

The mysterious noise came from right behind them but Unique couldn't see because of Robbie being in her way. All she could tell was that this voice was male but not like any of the males she had known in the Glee club. She never heard this voice before and she doubted she even knew him. He was gruff and angry sounding but only probably because what he was witnessing. Unique became a little relieved but still horrified because Robbie didn't seem to take a hint. He laughed or more like cackled at the mysterious voice.

"Oh okay I'll get right on it and what are you gonna do if I don't?" he threw sarcasm at the mystery voice.

"You sure you wanna found out? Beat it kid! Before I get really mad"

The voice grew louder causing Robbie to shake a little Unique could tell he was shaking and got scared cause his legs were trembling just slightly from where she could see. He didn't let it completely show though. Playing Macho but Unique knew better. He was obviously afraid.

"If you think that I'm just gonna let this faggot walk free you're either stupid or-"

Robbie suddenly stopped himself as the figure seems to get closer. All Unique could see were his shoes while she lifted herself up still lying on her back. He was wearing black boots with blue jeans. That's all she was able to gather and nothing else.

"Or what, now we could either do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice kid"

Mystery voice says not backing down. Unique admired him for being so brave. She was also baffled why would he want to help someone he didn't know? Was he crazy or what?

She didn't know the answer to that. All she knew was that she would be forever in his debt from now on even if she never sees him or rather hears from him again.

"All right you win! Help this sick freak but I'll be back."

"This shit ain't over"

He shouts to the mystery guy then whispers the last part to Unique sending cold shivers down her spine. He really wasn't playing around.

**("Great now I'm really gonna get it next time" Wait why did he give up so easily?)**

The thought swirls around in her brain. She couldn't make sense of anything

Clearly not wanting to stick around Robbie rushes off like the coward he is as this mystery person finally comes to Unique's aid.

And HELLO, Unique couldn't help but find this boy very attractive. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

He had short dark brown hair, pale but not too pale and as he got closer to help her up she couldn't help but notice his cat like Hazel eyes and charming grin.

He didn't look like the other boys in school. He was obviously a little thicker than most boys she knew. That didn't matter though; he was so beautiful and obviously older than her. She could just tell. He must've at least been nineteen or twenty? Now she understood why Robbie ran like a little girl this guy looked like he could hold his own against Robbie's skinny self. He looked intimidating enough. Now once she got a good look at him she saw he was wearing a snug red v neck T shirt that showed off his muscles to match his jeans and shoes. He was sharp she had to admit. She wasn't interested in dating him she just thought he was very handsome.

She had never seen him around before and wonders if God had sent an Angel to scare those bullies away.

"Hon, you okay?"

This man lent his hand out as Unique was reluctant to take it. She had every right to be wary of this stranger after all she didn't know him. He called her Hon just as Robbie did though when he said it he really wanted to know if she was okay as for Robbie he could've cared less.

He didn't seem all that bothered by it and just smiled warmly at her speaking again.

"Oh don't worry I won't bite. That ass wipe is gone now. He won't hurt you. Are you okay do you need the nurse?"

He asks softly lending out his hand again. This time Unique took it and he helped her straighten herself out.

Once straightened out Unique found her manners and voice and thanked the man in front of her.

"Um you didn't need to- thanks and no I'm fine no bodily harm done"

Unique couldn't find the right words to thank him. She was very touched that this guy took the time to help her out.

"Don't thank me, it's not a problem. I used to go here and let's just say I know how morons like that jerk work."

The man lightly laughs shaking his head down then focuses his attention back on Unique. Something in the way he smiled made Unique relax and she knew she could trust him. It's odd because they just met but she had a feeling he was leaving something out.

**(What does he mean I know how morons like him work?)**

She questioned but didn't voice her opinion out loud.

"Uh anyway what's your name?"

The man asks breaking the comforting silence between them.

"Unique, it's Unique and how about you?"

As he spoke he complimented on her name which made Unique blush a little. Wow he had a way with words. The charming grin didn't help none either.

"Hello Unique, wow what a pretty name, I'm David Karofsky, but you can call me

Dave"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! LOL! WHAT IS DAVE DOING THERE? STICK AROUND IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT. :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER….LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS? I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE. AND THE REASON I WROTE THIS IS BECAUSE I MISS DAVE AND THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH UNIQUE STORIES BUT THAT'S OKAY NOT EVERYONE LIKES HER LIKE I DO. **

**I ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I WILL UPDATE… DEPENDING BECAUSE LIFE IS PRETTY HECTIC BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING. THANKS FOR READING, AGAIN REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. PLEASE BE KIND… **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I WAS GONNA WAIT UNTIL I GOT ACTUAL REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I'M BORED AND IT'S KIND OF LATE AND I CAN'T SLEEP YADDA, YADDA, YADDA. :) ANYWAY I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE FIRST CHAPTER DAVE HAS GRADUATED IN A DIFFERENT SCHOOL AND IS BACK IN MCKINLEY FOR A REASON BUT ALL THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN DUE TIME MY DEARS…..BACK TO THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS AFTER THE FIRST ENCOUNTER BETWEEN DAVE AND ROBBIE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD THROUGH MOSTLY UNIQUE AND ROBBIE WIH DAVE THROWN IN BUT IT'S NOT REALLY ABOUT DAVE. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW, YOU'RE OPINIONS MATTER TO ME. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. DON'T OWN GLEE, DON'T CLAIM TO. I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE I'M MISSING…..I DON'T THINK SO? WITHOUT ANY FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE, GUYS. (WARNING: LOADS OF CUSSING AND SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIC USE, NOT SO MUCH SO WE SHOULD BE GOOD. AGAIN I DON'T CONDONE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR)

**(BOLD ITALICS ARE ROBBIE'S THOUGHTS) **

LET'S GO TO THE LIMA BEAN. :D

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you two bolted leaving me to deal with that asshole! Where the hell were you g- No, you know what? It doesn't matter you two are useless"

Robbie scolds his two friends who stayed silent each owning the same guilty looks until one of them started speaking. They were in the Lima Bean discussing what happened just an hour ago.

"Don't blame us or me you're the one who wanted to mess with the queer no one said he was gonna have back up man. I did not sign up for that shit."

Adam Lexington said challenging Robbie to his face. It has always been Robbie Haralson, Adam Lexington and Ray Monroe since the third grade when the trio first met. Robbie being the tallest and toughest out of them always had been the leader of the tough group.

That's the way it always been and no one questioned it. They all felt comfortable in their roles.

But every now and again Adam sticks up to Robbie when he feels he's being out of line. Nothing ever transpires further than an argument. That doesn't mean things don't get pretty heated between them. Luckily they had Ray, although a low down dirty bully himself he always tried to maintain peace between his dueling friends who always went at each other's throats.

"Guys enough all right it's over now" let's just forget about it and start this tomorrow? It isn't like that guy would be there, we need to get that freak alone that way he knows not to act like such a weirdo right, fella's?"

Ray asks and both men nod in agreement.

"Still doesn't help explain why you two ran like girls"

Robbie mutters to himself loud enough to hear causing both Ray and Adam to shoot dirty looks his way.

"Man, shut up Robbie you got a big mouth."

Adam shoots back at Robbie who just smirks sipping on his coffee ignoring him.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow Robbie?"

Adam asks while Ray looks on waiting for info.

"I don't know, you think your big shit why don't come up with something for a change Adam? If you think you're so smart?"

Robbie leans back in his chair kind of over this entire conversation. Probably due to the fact that he was still pissed at what happened earlier. How can his friends leave alone him to face that guy?

**(It wasn't even any of his business)**

Robbie was lost in thought thinking about how he wished he didn't let that jerk in the red shirt punk him.

**(He didn't punk me; I was just caught off guard is all) **

Robbie tries to reassure himself. On the other hand Adam looks as though he's about to fly across the table where he is sitting on the other side from Robbie and tackle him to the floor.

Instead Adam calms himself down and talks gritting his teeth while doing so.

"Hey asshole, whose idea was it to mess with the nerd in the first place? Not mine or Ray's. It was yours remember? You said" Teach that sick fuck a lesson and don't let up until he learns." Adam says and Ray nods.

"So?"

Robbie shrugs, flicking and messing with the straw that came with his coffee.

"So? What do you mean so? You come up with the stuff while I and Ray do most of your dirty work. Isn't that how it goes? Don't tell me you're going soft and actually like that…..Thing"

Adam shoots back again to Robbie.

"Fuck you all right, Get off my back. You sound like a chick, dude. I'll come up with someth-Oh hold up I got it. Man this is brilliant"

Robbie says suddenly sounding like he won the Lottery. He had to prove he wasn't going soft as the tall pale boy taunted and what he had in mind had to be done right and carefully.

"What is it man? What do you want us to do?"

Ray says up for anything as long as it was fun. It didn't matter the consequences. Nothing mattered to the group, that's partly why there all friends to begin with because of mutual interest in making people's lives' hell all in the name of a good time.

"Nothing, I need to do this alone. All I need you two to do is kickback for a while until I give the okay, Okay?" Robbie gleams getting more excited by the minute.

Adam on the other hand wasn't having any of it. He wanted to cause chaos too but he felt Robbie was being selfish.

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing? What gives man?"

Adam questions Robbie.

"Like I said I want you to do nothing, and last time I checked I don't stutter. Trust me I need to do this alone"

Robbie reassures him but he still wasn't letting up.

"What are we supposed to do until then, scratch our asses? Adam jokes causing Ray to grin and Robbie to get more annoyed.

"I don't know but don't do anything to that…..Thing. No more slushies and all that other crap. It needs to end until I say so"

Robbie says and it wasn't until then that Ray caught on to Robbie's plan. He didn't voice it out loud. He had to admit the boy was a pure evil genius. Ray gave a nod of understanding. But it took Adam's slow dim witted "mind of a three year old" brain as Robbie would always teased a lot longer to figure things out.

"What! That's bullshit!"

Adam hollers causing several strangers gazes to go on them. Once he settled down they went back to their business ignoring the trio.

"Shut the fuck up Adam, just trust me."

Robbie voice became hushed while Adam crossed his arms while sighing.

"Yeah, trust you, okay?"

Adam whined and mocked. He didn't like any of this but he didn't press this situation further, He finally trusted Robbie.

"Dude, I know the plan, you sly fucker! Can I fill Adam in?"

Ray asks when he drops off Robbie at his place finally leaving the Lima Bean thirty minutes later. They dropped Adam off first because his house is closer to the Lima Bean and neither boy wanted to deal with him any further than they had to.

"Huh? How do you- never mind, my answer is no. He'll just want to tag along and ruin my plans. Keep that mouth tight lipped got it?"

Robbie pointed an accusing finger to Ray hoping he would do what he asked.

"Yeah all right see you around dude and I promise to keep Adam's dumbass in check while you do your thing." Ray says one last time then he pulls his car our of Robbie's driveway but not before Robbie responds.

"See that you do"

He says and then he lets Ray drive away.

Robbie rushes inside his house up the stairs to his room and starts his plan, hashing out ideas on how he will go about it.

"The sooner this plan comes to light the better."

He mutters as he begins to work.

**AN: AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 2…..WHAT DOES ROBBIE HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE? POOR UNIQUE, ROBBIE YOU A-HOLE! REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. THIS WASN'T PLANNED ON BEING UPLOADED TODAY, THE DAY AFTER THE FIRST ONE BUT WHY NOT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. X3 NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE BACK TO DAVE AND WHY THE HECK HE IS IN THE MCKINLEY HALLS? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THEORIES BEFORE I POST THAT CHAPTER OF WHAT YOU THINK HE'S DOING. THAT WOULD BE FUN, IF ANYONE WANTS TO SHARE? PEACE, HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys, how is everyone? :) Here is Chapter 3. This takes place a few moments before from where the first chapter happened. We finally find out why Dave is back in McKinley. Are You Ready? I hope I got Mr. Shue's personality okay. I love Mr. Shue. He's awesome and was really fun to write. Again this story isn't really about Dave, it is Unique and Robbie based. That being said I felt that it was needed telling his story after his suicide attempt since the Glee writers neglected to tell us what happened to him. GRRR! I am still mad at them for dropping him so suddenly. Oh and the end of this chapter starts from chapter 1. I really hope this makes sense. Reviews are lovely and I would love if you sent some my way. Thank you to maryd828 for the encouragement of the first chapter and the 2 follows, I received. I would love some more reviews, just to see if ya'll are enjoying this. DON'T OWN GLEE. I OWN SAMI THAT IS IT. **

**(BOLD ITALICS ARE DAVE'S THOUGHTS) **

**Let's begin.**

Chapter 3

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here so soon, How you been? Come In."

Mr. Shue greeted Dave Karofsky with a simple handshake and a grin from ear to ear. He had been cleaning the marker board erasing this week's lesson and preparing for the next one when he heard Dave's soft knock on the Choir Door.

"I'm fine; a little puzzled as to what I'm actually doing here. What's up Mr. Shue? Did you need something?" Dave wasted no time getting straight to the point.

It was weird being in front of Mr. Shue again. He hadn't seen or heard from the Spanish/Glee Club Teacher in little over a year.

It was odd, so odd that it made Dave react like an awkward teenager again. Making Dave flashback to the last time that he was in trouble and Shue was there. Back when he was a junior trying to get Kurt to come back to McKinley. With their track record of conversations didn't help at all.

Dave back then wasn't the type of guy Shue would ask for help. He caused problems not solved them.

Mr. Shue smiled at the nervous boy and the funny confused expression he had on his face. Taking a seat in front of him by the piano he motioned for Dave to join him. Dave took a seat across from him.

"Ah, Dave your wise to question my motives but before we get into that, I also wanted to know how you been? What you've been up to? Tell me a little about yourself"

Mr. Shue continues trying to figure out a way to tell the former High School jock why he was really there. Mr. Shue wasn't really sure how to go about asking him for assistance. He made small talk hoping this will help him ease into this.

"Uh all right, I'm fine. I haven't really been up too much except that I now go to Ohio Community which is not too far from here. I really like it. I have a few friends who accept me for you know? Who I am now, I no longer have to hide."

Dave struggled to say the last part, don't get him wrong, he is very much a happy openly gay man who no longer flinches and gets angry at the word and can say the word Gay out loud. But still it was awkward for him to say it sometimes.

"Yeah I get it, that's great Dave I am so happy for you, you're doing well. It's good to see people changing for the better."

Mr. Shue smiles genuinely, causing Dave to relax a little bit. It's a great feeling for him to be this open and honest to a guy who tried but failed to make Dave see the error of his ways in the past. Dave at that moment wanted to kick his own ass for pushing such an awesome person away. Who knows if Mr. Shue could've helped him while he was trying to find himself and who figure out who he was?

Truth is, while he is happy now with a loving support system and three awesome roommates who'd kill if anyone messed with their friend, he can't help thinking about the people who haven't supported him or cared enough since he was forced out of the closet a year ago. Like his former best friend Azimio who told him to never talk to him again and basically shut him out. It hurt at first but it made Dave really see who his true friends are and he figured that he didn't need poison like that in his life.

Then there was his mom, she never and didn't want to accept her son for being who he is. A week after Dave returned from the hospital from his suicide attempt she packed her bags and left him and his dad to fend for them.

That devastated Dave the most; he couldn't understand why his mom hated him. A mother is supposed to love her child unconditionally right? He never told anyone this but he blames himself for the current divorce process that his parents are going through. He felt that if he hadn't ever been forced out of the closet and try to take his own life that his parents would still be together. He knows it's not his fault the marriage was already on thin ice, he just felt like he made things worse.

Life goes on. Even after all this his mother still refuses to see him. He still loves his mother even if she's being unfair, Dave just hopes one day that she comes around and wishes nothing but the best for her. Thank god Dave still had his dad around who loved him unconditionally no matter what. It pains him to this very day for putting his dad through so much. Paul told him countless times not to worry about it. Dave still does, he can't help it. He gave his dad every reason to give up on him. Paul never did and the former bully loved and appreciated him more for that.

"Dave you okay?"

Mr. Shue concerned over the sudden silence as Dave appeared lost in his own head.

"Uh yeah sorry just thinking about things. It's so weird being back here again I promised myself that I would never come back or revert back into my old ways. Now that I'm here- It's strange but I feel as if "Karofsky the Asshole Jock" never left. I feel like him sometimes. You know? That scared boy who hid behind a Jackass mask pushing everyone who tried to care about me as far away from me as I could."

Dave stretches placing his hand on the back of his neck to rub it. He really does feel this way. He no longer causes harm to anyone, it just feels like time stopped as soon as he stepped into this place and he was once again Dave "The Fury" Karofsky. He didn't love this feeling and wanted it to go away.

"Oh, don't worry Dave, I don't see that guy right now, all I see is someone who has truly changed for the better and trying to make his life even greater and from the way things look I say you're doing fine for yourself. You're not that guy anymore don't ever doubt that."

Mr. Shue reassures Dave. The two were never really friends or anything although Dave really wants to consider Mr. Shue one now. He was the nicest teacher at this school if memory serves Dave correctly. He always made sure his students were set right even the ones that weren't his students. Mr. Shue truly cared for the kids that went here and continue to go here.

**(All around nice guy, would it be too weird if I invited him out for a few beers, to hang out like buddies? Nah, too much Karofsky. Just help him out and that's all)**

Dave ponders then after he pushes his thoughts away as Mr. Shue continues to chat with him changing subjects.

"So now I'm very satisfied to hear that things are going the right way for you but as you know there is a reason why I did a little digging around and begged your father to give me your phone number to contact with you"

Mr. Shue fidgets with his fingers obviously nervous about asking whatever he was going to ask. This made Dave tense but he immediately orders himself to calm down and just wait for whatever is coming. He doesn't say a word just letting Mr. Shue continue on.

"The reason I called you is because- I am having a problem with one of the students and you are the first person that popped in my mind that can most likely could help so that is why you're here today" Mr. Shue says nervously fast not knowing how Dave would react.

Dave was so confused. He didn't know how to feel. Dave sat there silently just staring the Glee teacher mouth dropped open watching the teacher like he had lost his mind.

"I see, Not to be rude or anything but why me? I mean can't anyone else help out? What about Kurt or your other former students Or Coach Sylvester, Beiste or Principal Figgins? Mr. Shue I appreciate the call and all but I highly doubt that I could be of any service"

Dave says unsure of anything. This was all too much. He was starting to doubt himself when Mr. Shue starting talking calming and accordingly.

"I tried everything to help my student, who is in the Glee Club by the way and she is in trouble and I ran out of options for her. She is being bullied so badly. It breaks my heart. I wanted to go to Principle Figgins for this but all he would is expel the guy for harassment. I don't want that, which would maybe be for the best but I don't want to try that just yet. I feel strongly about this, I want to give this a shot. To see if this will help instead to help turn his life around like you did before it's too late. I bet he just needs someone to talk to. And since I know you've been in his shoes I thought maybe-"

Mr. Shue says before getting cut off by a somewhat irritated Dave.

"She, Wait a minute, this is a girl that this jack ass is picking on?"

Dave says while his blood began to boil. Sure back then he would've picked on anyone boy or girl. Now it's a different story since he met his best friend Samantha a few months ago. They became connected at the hip since the moment they met at a party a few weeks after Dave moved out of his Dad's house and just started attending college. Dave would do anything to protect her because she is the most awesome, sweetest petite girl he has ever met. He loved her like a sister he never had and being an only child he quickly grew attached to her. So when Mr. Shue mentioned the one being bullied was a female he thought of Sami, he wanted blood right then and there.

"Yes, well she is transgendered but a girl all the same"

Mr. Shue confirms.

It didn't matter to him if she was transgendered although it did kind of shock Dave to learn so. He never met a transgendered person before. It still didn't bother him. He knew then and there what he had to do.

"How long has this been going on?"

Dave questions looking at Mr. Shue with worry and hurt in his eyes. He wanted to help the poor girl anyway he could. The bully in question he didn't care so much talking to him. He knew ass- holes like him. Hell, he was HIM. Not caring about anything he did, causing harm for the hell of it. Then as Dave was thinking he thought of something, it made sense to him in his brain.

**(I didn't cause harm for the fun of it, I was acting out because I wanted people to see the real me but I didn't know how to express myself without giving it all away. Maybe that is what is wrong with this kid. He probably isn't gay like me but something has to be bothering him to make him act out so hard?)**

Dave didn't want to feel for the kid but he did. He knew what it was like hiding and acting out. It scared him to know that history was repeating itself.

"For a few weeks now, it's relentless. He even got two of his friends to do his dirty work. I'm worried more about him then I am of them. He seems more interested in making things harder for her than the other two."

Mr. Shue says hoping Dave would come around.

"Know what, I'm in. Forget this crap. What can I do? Anything, I'll do anything. This needs to end now" Dave says with conviction causing Mr. Shue to let his breath go, it hadn't dawned on him that he'd been holding his breath."

Dave wants to be involved in any way possible. If that means kicking some one's skull in, than it shall be done. He was convinced that he wasn't reverting back into his old ways. Some people he felt needed more than a talking to. That is what the case feels like here.

"I have a few options but can we talk more about this tomorrow in Figgins office? I kind of have some other things that need my attention at the moment. Thanks Dave so much for this."

Mr. Shue says Dave agrees to come back tomorrow to handle anything. He wanted to teach that punk a lesson now but it looks as though that would have to wait.

"Any time, well I gotta go too but I will definitely be back tomorrow, I promise"

Dave says as Mr. Shue walks him to the door saying his good byes. The two men talk for a few more minutes, joking like they have been old buddies for a long time.

As Dave takes a trip down memory lane walking these halls again something catches him by surprise. It startles him than as he investigates further he becomes down right furious.

There it was, a scenario that looked a like a scene from a movie was about to go from bad to worse flashing before his eyes. He saw a young boy, tall and skinny but strong looking in a McKinley jacket standing over a female that looked horrified like he was about to strike at any moment.

"What the hell?"

Dave whispers, rushing over to them.

**(Is this the Jerk that is picking on Shue's student?) **

Dave thought to himself as he got closer to them. He hears the tall pale boy yell something to the frightened girl lying on the floor. Her body stiff as a board. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He saw red. He used his best intimidating voice to scare away the bully.

"Hey you leave her alone!"

Dave screamed as they both look up.

The girl looked grateful as Dave came into view. The boy although couldn't have given two fucks about Dave.

The two boy's trade insults back and forth until finally the boy ran away leaving the girl alone. When the boy left Dave helped the girl out while wondering why someone would ever want to hurt such a sweet heart. She appeared shy when she told him her Name.

**(Unique wow pretty, if I ever see that punk again I will-Please let him be the guy that I have to talk with tomorrow. He has a long overdue conversation with my shoe up his a-) **

Dave thinks until the girl cuts off his thoughts.

"Uh Dave thanks again for helping me. I need to go now, my parents are probably wondering where I am?" Unique shies away from Dave walking away but not before he calls after her.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Dave offers but Unique turns him down.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. I just want to forget this happened"

Unique says choked up as she walks away so fast that he couldn't stop her. She was obviously still upset about what happened. Dave just let her go figuring she needed to think things over by herself.

After twenty minutes of wandering around some more Dave decides that it really is time for him to go home but not before taking in his surroundings one last time.

"It's good to be back"

He says with a gratifying grin walking out of McKinley counting the hours for when he could return again.

_**YAY!**_ **DAVE IS BACK BITCHES! ;D WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? DO YOU LIKE? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU. PLEASE REVIEW. ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS LET ME KNOW. **

**PS, I HATED WHAT DAVE SAID THAT HIS MOTHER HAD SAID IN "ON MY WAY". THAT EPISODE STILL BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES.**

**I'LL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I UPLOAD NEXT TIME. PEACE. HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY! FOURTH CHAPTER TIME! :D IT'S SHORT, I APOLOGIZE BUT THIS IS JUST A BUILD UP OF WHAT'S TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO THANK MY BROTHER FOR READING THIS AND ENCOURAGING ME THROUGH THIS WHOLE PROCESS WHEN I BEGAN THIS STORY AND WASN'T SURE ABOUT POSTING IT, HE HELPED ME OUT SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU. :) YOU ARE THE BEST. X3**

**NOW WITH THAT I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED. I DON'T HAVE THE WORDS OF HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME. YOU ALL ARE SO NICE AND VERY THOUGHTFUL. NOW BACK TO THE STORY, THIS TAKES PLACE THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE ALMOST ATTACK WITH UNIQUE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. REVIEW IF YOU WANT. I REALLY DON'T OWN GLEE. ONE MORE THING, MARLEY AND JAKE NEVER BROKE UP, AT LEAST IN THIS STORY.**

**(As mentioned in previous other chapters, bold italics are Unique's thoughts if i haven't said it enough times Lmao!) **

Chapter 4

"Unique we heard what happened, are you ok?"

Marley Rose asks her friend demanding answers as soon as she planted herself in her seat next to the diva alongside her Boyfriend Jake Puckerman, those two were always together. They were so in love, the love for each other made Unique want to believe that her prince is out there somewhere waiting for her. Call her a sucker but Unique definitely believed in true love and romance. She used to hope when she was little that one day a handsome prince would sweep her off her feet and whisk her away and they would live happily ever after. Sometimes she still wished for that moment to come. If that made her naive, then she is naïve. She proudly accepts that.

Glee Club was about to start when Marley came bursting in the door confronting her friend about the events that transpired yesterday. Thank heavens no one was really in the Choir room to witness that dramatic entrance. Except maybe that weird, quiet piano guy Brad, who never seems to leave that piano? He's like furniture, it really matter if he was there or not. No one really paid attention when all he was there was to play the piano and not to mutter a sentence.

"Wha- How did you know about that?"

Unique questions as she tries to figure out how this got out so fast. No one was in the school when this went down or at least Unique doesn't remember any one else beside her, Dave (Unique deciding she wanted him to be her new friend even if their paths never cross again) and those Jerks or "Jick's" (Jocks/Dicks, Jake dubbed them that name) being there.

"It was all that Jock guy- what's his name, Adam was bragging about in the cafeteria today. Is it true?" Marley looked hurt and felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do to help her friend who she had grown to love dearly. She wanted so much to be there for her friend but she is just one girl, what could she do against a whole group of people who misunderstood her friend? She has Jake and she is so glad he isn't like those bastards.

"What did he say exactly?"

Unique questions raising an eyebrow up as she ignores her friend's question. She wanted to know exactly what that asshole was saying and how much of it was the truth.

"All he said was that he and his two best buds cornered you after school and one of these days they will make an example out of you." I overheard him; it's all he talked about the whole hour. He kept going on and on like it was all big a joke or something. You should've heard the venom in his voice. I tried looking for you all day but I couldn't reach you. I knew you should have let us walked with you home" Marley panicked while the rest of Glee Club was filing in to start the lesson for today. No one clearly paid attention to a panicky stricken Marley and a pissed off Jake while they took their seats. Jake didn't voice it but he wanted to punch a wall so bad he could almost taste it when he heard about yesterday. He didn't quite know what it was like to be her or transgendered, though he still sympathized and besides any of Marley's friends were also a friend of his and he would beat anyone's ass for his friends, Unique was no different.

Mr. Shue came in after Sam, who was one of the last students to arrive a few minutes late. It didn't matter because Shue was always late for the club himself. Sometimes the Club started without him. It was common for everyone by now to let the lessons go on without him if need be.

"I'm fine Marley; they didn't do anything because I had back-up, I'll tell you more about it later, girl"

Unique continues to ignore Marley concerned stares as Jake spoke up with Unique's eyes going on him.

"Back up, what do you mean?"

He says wanting to know more and just as Unique was about to answer him she doesn't get a chance to because Mr. Shue cuts off whatever she was about to say.

"All right guys, before we get started, I would like to speak to Unique if this is fine with everyone?" Mr. Shue's eyes go on everyone then Unique as everyone agreed. Mr. Shue began.

"Unique I would like you to meet me after school to discuss a few things." Mr. Shue says completely serious as he spoke.

**(What did I do now? I hope I'm not in trouble) **

The diva wondered while she raised her hand to speak and Mr. Shue granted her request to talk.

"Yes? Questions" He says.

"Um, did I do something? Am I in trouble?" Unique questions as the class goes eerily silent. It was abnormal for Unique to ever get into trouble; she was normally such a good girl. It caused everyone to go into shock. There were no words from anyone, especially Kitty, the one person who always had some snarky thing to say when it came to something like this. But there Kitty sat perfectly silent a few chairs away from her.

**(I still feel like a stepped into the Twilight Zone, how the heck she became my friend is beyond me) **

Unique bends over staring then smiles awkwardly at her friend who smiled right back. Unique was still trying to figure out when the mean girl grew a soft spot for her. Unique loved her and could see beyond her bitchiness but it made her feel awkward to call her a friend considering Kitty is nice to no one and thinks about herself most of the time.

"No, Of course you're not any sort of trouble; I just need to speak with you after school. Don't worry. Now if that is all, can we start?"

Mr. Shue clarifies while Unique blows out a sigh of relief. The rest of the class turns there attention away from Unique paying more attention to this week's lesson rather than her.

The next couple of hours went off without a hitch and the drama from yesterday was washed away. When Unique was in that room surrounded by the people she cared about the most outside her own family.

The drama from the past weeks always seems to disappear when she stood up in front of everyone to sing to her hearts content. She felt free when she sang and that is one of the reasons she loves it so much. She could be free from it all when she is up there, entertaining people is what she is good at.

**(I never want to leave this room, I'm home here)**

She talks to herself in her head as she looks around the room watching everyone prepare for Sectionals coming up soon.

**AN, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. WHAT DID YOU THINK? ONE THING I FORGOT TO MENTION, ( I KNOW I ALWAYS FORGET TO MENTION STUFF) AND I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE EARLIER ON, LET'S PRETEND SECTIONALS NEVER HAPPENED AND THEY ARE JUST GETTING STARTED? IS THIS FINE WITH EVERYONE? I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT SECTIONALS AND HOW IT STARTED ON THE SHOW AND HOW IT'S NATIONALS ALREADY WHEN I WROTE THIS A WHILE BACK BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE IT EITHER. SO YEAH THERE IS THAT. SORRY MY BAD. I HOPE THIS MINOR MISTAKE DOESN'T MESS THINGS UP TOO MUCH. SOMEONE ALSO ASKED ME IF UNIQUE AND DAVE WILL BE A PAIRING? MY ANSWER TO THAT CRYSTALSNOWFURY IS:**

**NO, JUST FRIENDS; THEY BOTH WILL BE WITH OTHER PEOPLE NOT WITH EACH OTHER BY THE TIME THIS STORY IS OVER. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY SO I'M GOING TO SHUT UP NOW LOL! :) I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP SOME THINGS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MY LONGEST ONE YET. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE, I BELIEVE, TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SHORT ONE. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey what's up people? :) Is anyone still out there? Lol! I don't own Glee. I apologize for not updating sooner; this just took a while because I'm trying to space out updates since I only have several chapters written. I'm still correcting some of the mistakes in those chapters written. Thanks for hanging on in. Okay let's get into it. First off I want say that I wanted to get both Unique's and Robbie's reaction to this situation because I didn't feel like writing two separate chapters so I put them together. Figgins is absolutely one of my favorite characters on Glee and I really enjoyed writing him. :) This takes place where chapter 4 leaves off. I was really unsure of this chapter but we will see what you think? Without any more interruptions here is chapter 5. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed. *Hugs to all***

**Please Review.**

**(BOLD ITALICS REPRESENT THE THOUGHTS OF THE CHARACTERS) **

Chapter 5

"I'm innocent, I'm telling you I didn't knock over that vending machine and break into it, whoever said I did is a no good dirty son of a-"

Robbie was interrupted where he suddenly was very much aware that he and Principal Figgins weren't the only ones present in his office. There was a third person turned around facing the principal. Robbie couldn't get a clear view just yet.

Robbie was in the middle of History class goofing off when he was supposed to be writing notes down when he was called to Figgins office. He thought he had been caught for knocking down some vending machine in one of the hallways last week so he tried to get his story straight before he could get into some serious shit. It's not like he did it anyway- he totally didn't do it and he'll do some serious damage if anyone actually witnessed him doing it and thought about coming forward.

This was nothing new, since transferring several months ago from his last school he has done nothing but cause problems with the other students and been sent to Figgins more times than he could count on one hand alone.

He didn't care about his actions. He thought the principal was a sucker for never suspending or expelling him. He knew he was being an asshole and still there was no ounce of remorse in him. He thought he could get with murder if he wanted and no one would bat a lash. Robbie spent his entire life getting away with things and was used to getting what he wanted. The rules never really applied before. His parents weren't aware of him misbehaving partly because they never were really apart of his life or never actually cared enough to be there. That is something Robbie doesn't like to discuss. He never thought that him being a jerk had anything to do with his parents, his idea was that why blame something on people who barely are around in the first place. He knew was acting just to act out, no rhyme or reason. And if anyone thought otherwise- they would never think to think otherwise because no ever thinks to ask him questions like that.

He held hostility toward the people that were supposed to be raising him not ignoring him, but he never once blamed them for his behavior. It's his own stuff to deal with he didn't want to drag them into it. It wouldn't make a difference anyway if he did he might as well be invisible for the amount of care they gave.

"Mr. Haralson, please take a seat."

Principal Figgins waves his hand next to the empty chair next to figure sitting in the other one. Principal Figgins didn't catch what Robbie had said and instead focused on why he wanted to see the young man in the first place.

"Mr. Haralson, I would like you to meet someone"

The man with a knowing grin says as Robbie finally takes a seat and gets a really a good mental image of the young man sitting in the other chair.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me"

Robbie whispered to himself, he was irritated then down right furious at the guy next to him.

**(What is he doing here? Fuck! No freaking way! This is complete and utter bullsh-) **

Robbie was pissed off and that was putting it mildly. He couldn't believe who were a few inches away from his fist. He really had the urge to reach over and punch this guy square in the jaw for his part in what happened recently. He resists the urge to do so though because he may be lucky at not getting expelled but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Oh we've sort of met already, but we haven't been officially introduced just yet. Hello kid, I'm Dave Karofsky"

Dave says as he extends his arm out for Robbie to shake trying to be as pleasant as possible. Robbie glared at him never returning the favor. Dave was sort of annoyed at the behavior, he understood it. Instead of showing his annoyance he continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

It pained him a little to hold a fake smile. That was just because it made his the ends of lips sting from holding it so tight.

"Yeah and?"

Robbie mocked him smiling just as fake. It took all of Dave's energy not reach over smack that smile right off of his cocky face. He had to mentally remind himself that this kid was just a minor and not to kill the kid over and over like a chant. It was proving impossible to not want to kick his teeth in from the guy was acting.

When Mr. Shue asked Dave for help with this kid, he knew the kid would be a jerk but not to this level. It made him question if he was ever this bad and if so how come nobody ever even socked him in the face earlier on. He knew he would've deserved it.

Dave spent the previous night before going over and over if he should really do this. He still wasn't sure he was the right fit for this. He even contemplated calling Kurt to take his place at one point because Kurt would handle this situation a lot better at least in Dave's mind. Although Shue asked for him and he did promise he would he's still very anxious at what Mr. Shue and his former Principal had in mind. He was kept out of the dark of the plans set in motion and didn't exactly know why until this very moment where he would find out what purpose he had in all this. It wasn't until just now that Dave finally made up his mind; He really needed to teach this guy that his actions do have consequences, something he felt he should have learned sooner rather than later. Maybe if he learned it sooner he wouldn't have gone through hell this last year and a half.

"Mr. Haralson, I brought you in here because it has come to my understanding based on the amount of times that you come to see me that you have been causing chaos here at William McKinley and as you know I and as well as the school board has zero tolerance for such behavior"

Figgins continues on as Robbie should have been paying attention, he was so focused on Dave that he couldn't pay attention to anyone else. Robbie wanted so bad to teach him for interfering with that freak he could feel it in his bones. He sat on his tight white knuckled balled-up fists for a few moments in order to keep the Principal from seeing how truly angry he was. He could feel his arms shaking underneath him. He ordered himself to not get crazy it was proving really difficult to do that when this guy is sitting there smiling and nodding like a nerd.

"Then why not just expel me and get it over with? I mean you had countless times to do it and still I am here"

Robbie's brain registers the last part of the principal words long enough to put him out of the thoughts he was in, until his arms stopped doing the flinching twitchy thing they always do whenever he gets upset. His body had a mind of its own from time to time and did whatever it wanted most of the time. Some people would say Robbie had an anger issue and to those people he would tell them to stick their opinions up where the sun doesn't shine if he didn't agree with them. He was aware of it; it's that like with so many other things in his life he just ignores it or tries his damndest to do so.

"Ah that may very well be, but young man let me tell you something if this doesn't change soon you are on very thin ice and my patience and understanding for you is wearing thin and let me remind you again you're already on thin ice"

Principal Figgins was a nice man; clueless to what was really going in the school although a nice man all the same. When Dave saw how serious and angry he was it shocked Dave to see him this way. Dave doesn't remember ever seeing him this serious. That was including the countless times he's been in this same exact scenario. He wasn't messing around and this made Dave smile not fake like earlier, a real genuine smile. He wanted to praise the guy for finally acting like he had authority and stick to his guns for once.

Dave glances toward Robbie to get his reaction. Just as suspected Robbie sat there rolling his eyes taking none of this situation seriously or to heart. He reacted to it by propping his feet on the man's desk resting his dirty sneakers on it showing no respect at all, laughing lowly as he did this.

This drove Dave to the breaking point. That was it, he could handle the asshole comebacks and the bickering, and this went too far.

"What did you have in my mind for our friend here and what do I have to do with this?"

Dave asks as he pushed harshly at Robbie's feet causing them to get knocked off of the desk. Robbie sits straight up not before throwing Dave a dirty scowl and a few choice profanities in his head.

Dave couldn't comprehend the amount of disrespect that he had seen with his own eyes. This kid needed some sort of swift kick in the butt and he couldn't help but second guess this again, he wasn't sure if he was up for this. He had his doubts and fears of reliving the way he used to be. It frightened him to know he was once this guy and no one did a thing to stop it until it was too late. Well they did try Dave was just too stubborn to listen, just like this kid. This kid was way worse in his opinion.

"Mr. Shue and I have come up with something that I'm sure will have everyone in this agree that this is for the best. Mr. Haralson since Dave had been where you are currently today and has improved so dramatically, me and Mr. Shue have put our heads together deciding rather than expelling or punishing you which we all know will do absolutely nothing in your favor- Starting today and the upcoming few weeks Dave here will take you under his wing and show you a life outside of bullying. Not only that It has come to my attention you are failing Calculus and Mr. Karofsky I know was an excellent student before his troubles began, every day after school I will give my office to have tutoring lessons that way no distractions from the outside. I will keep a close eye on the both of you given the hostile energy I can sense coming from both of you"

Figgins clasps his hands together as he finishes his long speech very apparently pleased with himself.

The room became cut the tension with a knife quiet as both men took all of this in.

It was one thing to have Dave talk to the kid and try to have him straighten out, this was a whole other thing and clearly out of the question. Dave had a life he needed to get back to. Here he had been thinking he would give the kid few kind words and maybe a karate chop to the throat if need be and then be on his way. He was not expecting this at all. He didn't like this kid's attitude at all, how was he supposed to put up with him for a few weeks when he could barely do it for five minutes.

He didn't have time to babysit a kid and he really never agreed to calculus, they couldn't hold it against him if he didn't go along since he had no idea this is what twisted thing they came up with in the first place. All he was focusing on was five minutes alone with this cocky pimple faced brat would no doubt have him in handcuffs in a cop car on the way to jail for attempted murder. He was about to object when Robbie began doing that for him.

"No freaking way! I'll accept any other punishment hell please expel me, anything else other than having to deal with this asshole!"

Robbie objects loudly getting louder with every word begging for expulsion as opposed to the alternative.

"Mr. Haralson calm down! There will be none of that here! You have no choice in the matter! It already has been done!" Mr. Figgins bangs his hand on his desk causing a few papers that were neatly placed to fly up and scatter, making Robbie shut up instantly.

"Um this all sounds very interesting and all but I never agreed to baby sitting and homework? Are you serious? I have college and other things in my life to worry about here; I can't waste my time with someone who clearly doesn't want what is being placed for him." Dave interjects softly to try to control this situation without losing it himself, cutting off a pissed red faced Robbie.

No one knew of Robbie failing or so he thought no one knew. He couldn't have given a rat's ass about his grades. That doesn't mean he wants the world knowing how much of a screw up he really was. Now with all this going on he has to do with this jerk all up in his face all the time? This was too much for him to take at the moment. He certainly didn't want to be taught by him either. When the heck was he gonna need Calculus anyway.

"Dave, I understand your concerns and this is not babysitting think of it as an opportunity to show Mr. Haralson that he doesn't have to resort to bullying to fit in here, you changed right? Give this a chance. I promise this will not affect your school or life"

Mr. Figgins whispers this only to Dave so Dave could hear him and know he wasn't lying. Dave sighs not really sure if he should go through with it but he doesn't say his concerns and just lets this play out in front of him.

"And If I refuse this?"

Robbie asks challenging Figgins and of course being a head figure he never backed down from the jock punk.

"If you refuse the chance we are giving you here then I'm afraid your parents will have to be called in here and be aware of your expulsion. Sorry Mr. Haralson it's either this or the other option, don't blow it" The principal gives his final word as Robbie processes this.

He couldn't have his parents find out about this though he knew they wouldn't care, he just wanted everything he did to be none of their business. Things were easier that way.

"Uh fine whatever"

Robbie leans back slouching in the chair closing his eyes hoping for a few seconds that he was somewhere else, anywhere else but here. He wasn't gonna get away with this so he let it happen. This was definitely going to royally screw up his plans that he had for Unique, big time. He was going to be watched like a hawk, how was this supposed to happen now. Just then as Robbie was thinking his mind came up with another brilliant idea. He was always a quick thinker and doer which is just the way his brain worked sometimes always thinking on his feet. Sometimes there were moments like this when he didn't totally hate his thoughts or brain and he figured that is one of the few moments that it didn't work against him.

**(Maybe he could be used to my advantage)**

The ruthless jock ponders as he glances to Dave who is busy talking with the principal to even notice the menacing grin and downright evil plan going on the inside.

"That is the spirit, and Robbie I hope you learn from this and come out on the other side a better well rounded respectable young man." Figgins praised as he goes back to making the necessary arrangements for the next few weeks.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE CHOIR ROOM….**_

"Mr. Shue you wanted to see me?"

Unique quietly enters the room as if it was Judgment Day and she had been sentenced to have her head cut off. Mr. Shue had always been kind to her. When being called after school she didn't understand why she was being asked in here this way, she assumed the worst.

"Yes Unique please have a seat we need to talk"

Mr. Shue motions for the Diva to take a seat and she followed suit preparing for something she didn't know what, she just made sure she was really prepared for whatever comes at her next.

"Unique I'm just going to get straight to the point on why you are here. Um-I know you have been having problems with a certain group of guys and I know it's tough. I could no longer sit by and do nothing so I called a friend of mine to straighten these guys out; I just wanted to let you know this for your own safety and I wanted to get your thoughts on this. The young man who has made your life insufferable will no longer mess with you, you have my word" Mr. Shue says as Unique has a million and one questions floating in her mind. She wanted so many answers to her questions but she decided she would be here all day if she wanted them all answered. She settled on one question for now. The rest she would get to later.

"What is gonna happen with Robbie?"

Is all she wanted to know and was the most stressed about, she didn't get how on earth she cared so much when all he had done for the past several weeks was make her life unbearable, he was gonna leave her alone as Mr. Shue promised and he hasn't broken any promises yet. She trusted him.

"Well, he is in Figgins office now going over his punishment, though this isn't an ordinary punishment it's more to help whatever is bothering him and hopefully turn his life around. My friend Dave, who is a former student here used to be in his shoes and I highly hope that once they get to know each other Robbie would hopefully see the error of his ways"

Mr. Shue continued on, deep down he wanted to hold on to that thought that this will finally once and for all end. It's really delusional to think that all bullying in the school would magically go away all together after this and he knew this. He wanted to save someone else from going what Dave went through. He could do that much. Every day he wonders if he had done more would it have been enough to save Dave the heartache he went through. At least with this situation The Glee Teacher could get another chance to do this right this time around. This was not an opportunity he was going to miss out on again.

"Did you say Dave, As in Dave Karofsky?"

Unique holds up her hand stopping him from going forward. Mr. Shue couldn't be talking about the same guy who saved her ass yesterday, could he? Dave a bully, How? He was such a nice kind hearted guy to her he couldn't be a bad bully as Mr. Shue explained He just could not be. More Importantly, Dave was here? Helping her out once again? She was more grateful than she had ever felt in her life. She was truly touched at the strange guy she had just met yesterday. Words weren't enough to express her gratitude.

"Yes, you know him?"

Mr. Shue questions obvious, oblivious to the whole circumstance.

"We met yesterday- He- never mind I ran into him when I was about to head out. He's a sweetheart."

Unique lied about what really went on. She wasn't used to lying and she considered herself one of the worst ever. She didn't want the Glee club teacher more concerned than he already was.

"Yeah he is, you have nothing to worry about everything will start to get better as the days progress, you'll see" Mr. Shue agrees and flashes his good guy grin and Unique returns the favor hoping when she left several minutes later that he would be right that Robbie would finally leave her alone, hopefully forever. A girl could only hope.

**AN: CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY COMPLETE! THIS WAS LONGER THAN CHAPTER 4, I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THAT BEING SO SHORT. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SHUE AND FIGGINS IDEA? THE BOYS ARE GOING TO TEAR EACH OTHER A PART LMAO! YEAH OKAY, I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET TO KNOW ROBBIE A LITTLE MORE. THIS IS JUST PART OF THE REASON WHY HE IS THE WAY HE IS, NOT ALL OF IT. WE WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT HIM IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. OKAY ENOUGH RAMBLING PEACE OUT MY LOVELIES, PLEASE REVIEW-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY GUYS, I WASN'T GOING TO POST THIS TODAY BUT LAST NIGHT'S GLEE INSPIRED ME. :) IT PUT ME IN SUCH A GREAT MOOD SO I THOUGHT I SHARE MY HAPPY LITTLE ENERGY AND POSTS THIS AS A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS. :) YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO SEE THIS STORY THROUGH AND FINISH IT. IT MAY TAKE ME A WHILE BUT I WILL **_**NOT**_** ABANDON WHAT I STARTED. **

**Let's get into it shall we? I don't own Glee or the song being used here. **

**The song "Up Against the Wind" belongs to Lori Perry. **

**Please don't sue me! All you will get is the moths that fly out of my empty wallet lol! What can I say about this chapter? **

**It was extremely difficult to write. I was originally going to use a different song for this chapter but as I was listening to this song while writing this on my computer, I thought this would be a better fit. This song I feel is perfect for Unique and this song also makes me think of Dave so I wanted Dave to be around when she sang it. Check out this beautiful sad song if you haven't already. I love it and had to use it. Another thing I know nothing of Calculus or Math in general (I'm a dumbass lol! I'm kidding ;)) so we will get only a little taste of Robbie and Dave's tutor sessions because I know as much of that as Robbie does lol! **

**I was inspired by  
"Smart Dave" when I watched season 2 where Paul says that Dave used to get A's and B's and that is what brought this chapter on also I remember in the Prom Queen Episode that Dave took Calculus, yeah there is that. Let me know what you think about Robbie, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on him. There are mentions of Kurt in this chapter. Warning: cussing and I think that is all the warnings for this chapter for now. This Continues from Chapter 5.**

**Thanks to those who have Reviewed, Favorite and Followed. :) You guys are awesome! Thanks again.**

**(Bold ITALICS Written Like this are everyone's thoughts) **

Chapter 6

"Yo I heard what went down, that's fucked up. When does your punishment start? What about your plan? Must be difficult with those fools watching you like you're a prisoner, what are we gonna do about-"

Ray catches up with Robbie who is placing or more like shoving his homework hard into his backpack, eyebrows furrowed in utter rage. He was still heated about the whole thing that happened in Figgins office. He couldn't even ditch this whole mess because just a few feet away from where the punk Jock and his friend were there stood Dave and principal Figgins making sure that Robbie doesn't bolt out of there.

Dave had a gut wrenching feeling he would try something funny. He made sure him and Figgins were there to monitor him getting his things for the first day of tutoring, he still can't even wrap his head around. Him tutoring, when had the world gone topsy turby?

He knew what the kid was going to do because if it were him he would've done the exact same thing. He knows he would have.

"You don't have to announce it to the entire goddamn world do you?! Say that shit even louder I don't think Figgins and that dipshit heard you! Trying to get me in more of a pile steaming hot horse shit? Like I don't have bull crap to deal with on my plate already"

Robbie blasts angrily toward his childhood best friend. He didn't mean to get so loud; his anger was directed at the wrong person. He was being paranoid he didn't want anyone to hear them. Ray apologizes and Robbie accepts which usually isn't his style but he wasn't feeling like himself today so he thought why not.

"Sorry, what are you going to do about the "You know what?"

Ray uses air quotes to signify what he is getting at. Robbie was quite annoyed that Ray wouldn't leave it alone. He obliged his friend with the details.

"It's still ago, believe me, it will take some time while I'm- we're being surrounded. You just make sure you keep your end of the deal and keep Adam from doing anything or saying anything like a dumbass" Robbie points at Ray's face making sure his message was loud and clear.

"Don't worry I got it, it ain't easy because Adam wouldn't shut up in the lunchroom I finally had to bribe his ass so he wouldn't ruin it for the rest of us"

Ray says recounting the events that happened in the lunchroom today when Adam kept bringing up about he and his friends were going to make Unique's life more miserable. He promised Adam hundred dollars if Adam would stop talking about Unique or not bother her anymore. Ray hated the idea of owing his friend money but if that is what it takes for all of this to go smoothly he would more than be glad to be out a hundred bucks.

"What? What did he say, how did you bribe him?!"

Robbie was fuming all over again. This was the reason why Robbie didn't want Adam involved in the first place, Adam has the biggest mouth known to mankind and no doubt will put them all in trouble if he shouted out his plans to the entire school.

"Don't even worry about it, all you need to know is that I got him to quiet down, it don't matter how I did it anyway your plan is safe is all that counts. Listen Robbie you just be careful, now that that lard ass is lurking around"

Ray motions over to Dave who has his head down not paying attention to them anymore still waiting for Robbie to bring his self along to the principal's office.

"I got it don't sweat over him, that guy is dumber than he looks, he's a part of this whole thing and he don't even know it yet. I got him wrapped around my finger already, you'll see. I gotta go I'll catch you later, peace"

Robbie says as he slams his locker heading toward Dave giving his best plastic fake good guy grin yet, faking every enthusiastic motion as he walked. As Ray watches his friend leave he wonders what Robbie meant about how the other guy was involved. He decided to do what Robbie says and not sweat too much about it. Whatever happens during this Robbie seems to have everything covered. With that Ray turns around and walks out of the school figuring out a better way to keep his other friend, Adam from getting all of them busted before the plan even had a chance to the see the light of day. Sure a hundred dollars would do it but now that he thinks about it Adam has a bad memory and forgets a lot so he has to come up with ways so Adam wouldn't forget.

"This is such bull!"

Robbie whines out in frustration. Dave and Robbie had been at there first tutoring session for over an hour now. It was not going too well. Robbie still couldn't make sense of any of it. He would never get it. He was never a school nerd hating the whole idea of working hard actually putting effort into something other than causing chaos. All of this was foreign to him. They were currently working on math, one of Robbie's worst subjects besides Calculus.

Dave on the other hand was good at math, really good. Some might say he was a math magician. Of course no one would've ever known that back when he was going to McKinley. Dave thought he was so smart at playing Dumb. He even went as far as always asking Azimio how to spell simple words though he knew them and knew how to read. He had to keep appearances as the school's dumb straight jock; his grades had suffered cause of that huge mistake all in the name of keeping his reputation and secrets buried. Once he transferred again for the second time after he got out of the hospital he was done with that stupid whole routine trying to please other people finishing high school a smart sure of himself straight A+ student and hasn't looked back ever since. In Dave's mind he felt that he didn't need to do that anymore. What was the point anyway? To hide who he was? Kurt has helped him have the courage to be who he truly was he grew tired of the old him. That is when he got his act together. No way was he going to spend another year in High school hell. He made sure of that.

He was very patient with Robbie despite disliking the punk whole heartily. When Robbie would get something wrong or mess up on something the former jock didn't blow up or get mad or laugh like Robbie had expected him to, he just kept encouraging him to try his best, grinning all the while doing so.

This made Robbie slightly uncomfortable; he was so used to being called dumb ass or people just not giving a fuck and being laughed at that when Dave didn't do any of those things Robbie wasn't sure what to do with himself. At least if Dave did any of those things he could just say "fuck you" or "go fuck yourself" and be done with it. He couldn't do that now when Dave being so incredibly nice. It caught him completely off guard.

"Come on, kid you got this, no more of this "I can't or it's too hard" bull shit. It's real easy." Dave says enthusiastically."

Dave wanted to be as encouraging as possible to this person who seemed the total opposite of what Dave was trying to achieve. He'd been complaining about the homework that was given to him. Dave tried to see past it and tried to keep this guy's head up for him. Dave knew they wouldn't get anywhere if all the former jock did were yell at him to get it right. It never worked for him in High school so he didn't want to take that approach.

"Know what? I think it's time for a break we've been at this for a while. What 'ya say?"

He asks while Robbie was rubbing at his eyes yawning as if he was tired or bored Dave couldn't tell. It was probably both. It was a clear sign that they needed to cool it on the homework. He didn't need to ask Robbie twice, with a cheeky grin Robbie blew a sigh a relief and agreed.

"Hell yeah, finally"

Was all Robbie replied as he swiftly closed his books and threw down his pencil carelessly to relax a bit. Dave stretched his arms out then he peeked at the window, outside the office was the small waiting room where Figgins was watching them both making sure they weren't going to kill each other. He saw them not working but didn't say anything. He too knew they needed a break and allowed it to happen.

Ten minutes into their break they sat both silently not sure what to talk about. It wasn't like they liked each other. They sat comfortable looking anywhere but at each other. Something was bothering Robbie for a while so he got the courage and was the first one to break the silence. The question he wanted to ask wasn't that important he just wanted someone to start speaking because the comfortable silence was turning annoying real quickly. At least for him, Dave never minded it in fact he preferred it. He liked the silence.

**(Might as well get this over with)**

"So Mr. Karofsky, what's your deal?"

Robbie yawned again stretching his arms out then he leaned back melting into his seat waiting for Dave to answer. Dave didn't know how to respond to that question. He didn't see it coming. He didn't know what the kid was talking about; he asked him what he had meant, not without being a little sarcastic while doing so.

"That's Dave to you, Mr. Karofsky that would be my father's name. It will be much appreciated if you never ever called me that again"

Dave shudders as he loathes when people call him," Mr. Karofsky" and it happens more times than people would think. It did no wonders because he looked so much like his father. He had the same face features as his dad except he didn't have a beard like his dad and wasn't grey like him, at least not yet. Dave was still young there still was time for that. Dave shudders again at the thought of going grey too soon.

Both Karofsky men share the same eye shape, eye color and nose even the same body type though Paul being a little bigger than his son. Dave recalls whenever he would smile when he was a child someone would always remind him that he looked like Paul.

Being called "Mr." makes him feel old and last time he checked he wasn't his father. Don't get him wrong he loved his dad, doesn't mean he liked being compared to him.

Robbie brushes him off and chuckles lightly when Dave looked in horror over what he had addressed him as. Robbie was enjoying making him squirm. It made this whole nightmare enjoyable, almost bearable.

"What's my deal? What is that supposed to mean?"

Dave eyebrows went down in confusion not quite getting where Robbie was taking this. Robbie laughs once while explaining what he meant.

"Like I stated what is your deal? Your life story, your sudden interest in what the hell I do?"

Robbie clarifies more clearly motioning with his hands back and forth between him and Dave for emphasis. At first Robbie just wanted to pass time so it wouldn't be so silent in the room but now he really wanted to know, what can he say? It peeked in his interest. The young boy wanted to, no needed to know why this guy had the nerve to try to help him out. What was the purpose he wondered? They don't even know each other well enough for this older guy sitting next to him to care.

"You want to know my story? Why I care in 'What the hell you do" as you put it. Where do I start?"

Dave asks and Robbie nods his head without saying anything. Dave obliges the boy not giving too much of himself away. He figured he didn't need to go into that much detail so he left some things out. If it will shut him up then Dave happily talked away.

Dave shared that he was a former student in McKinley just in case the kid wasn't already aware enough times. He also shared that he was a high school football player like the boy sitting across from him. This made Robbie's interest go higher. He wondered if he could totally kick his ass if they should ever play.

That's all Dave would share, nothing more. He didn't know this kid well enough to blab that he was in the hospital. It wasn't his business. He didn't need to share that he was a former bully due to Figgins saying early in their little meeting. It was going so well until the kid opened his mouth once more.

"Who'd you mess with? I'm sure whoever you messed with had it coming there are so many freaks in this school it's not surprising there were even some back then."

Robbie asks while Dave's patience was wearing low. He didn't want to bring up Kurt's name, it took so long for them just to become friends and the memories of the way he treated him still tear Dave up till this day. He still regretted his actions every day of his life. He refused to let himself think back so he switched subjects, sort of.

**(Back then? I am not that old I just graduated High school not too long ago. How old does he think I am?) **

"No, this person whose name I'll leave out for now didn't deserve any of the shit I put him through, He's not a freak, don't you ever say that about him, got it? He and I are friends now and I will not hear you speak that way about him. We've been through a lot together" Dave points his finger at Robbie warning him. Robbie was a little afraid though he never would admit so he quieted down putting his hands up in mock surrender and let Dave continue.

"I was just so jealous and angry that he could be himself, proud of who he is without fear while I was afraid and did not like that the fact of what I was becoming. I knew when we first met that I couldn't hide it anymore, deny it, He always flaunted and threw it in my face what I wanted to be for so long, but couldn't because of our statutes here. He was a nerd and I the asshole Jock stud. I acted out and took it out on him- His friends too- but him most of the time- I tried so hard to fight it- for so long it was tearing me up-"

Dave stops himself from rambling on, he's revealing too much too soon. He could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes burned with unshed tears. He was still learning to accept the things he had done and it was hard sometimes to admit the mistakes of his past. He couldn't even look at Robbie at this point. He didn't want this kid to know any of this for some reason. Why? He didn't know. He had to shut up before he went any further.

"Okay geez, man I get it, sorry for bringing this up. We'll talk about something else"

Robbie pretends to be irritated and annoyed by what he was witnessing. Truth of the matter Robbie felt a little bad for even bringing this up. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt the need to give compassion. He couldn't stand Dave ever since they had the unpleasant moment crossing paths into each other's lives and vice versa. Adam maybe right he was going soft. He didn't want to see him distraught any further he changed subjects and fast. He decided for now that he would question Dave at a more appropriate time. Now wasn't the time to be such a jerk and Robbie was mentally kicking himself for that.

"Listen, I gotta piss, I am just going to the bathroom I'll be right back"

Robbie says but just as he was about to walk Dave registers what he had said and stops him dead in his tracks with their conversation up in the wind just like that. Both men forgetting what just happened a moment ago or more like wanting to forget.

"Uh huh what do you think you're going without me? I'm coming with you just in case you decide to jet out of here" Dave wipes at his face then catches Robbie by the end of his T shirt to keep him from going any further.

"Awe man come on I'm just going to take a leak, you have my word. I am not a child I don't need to be babied in the bathroom. I thought we were bonding"

Robbie complains childishly, it wasn't proving his case that he can be trusted. He really was going to the bathroom but not to use the facilities. As soon as the coast was clear he was gonna run and break free through the bathroom window. Damn Dave must've been cleverer than he assumed.

"Well I beg to differ; now if you really need to go we'll go so now march" Dave says as him and Robbie both leave the room first getting Figgins permission then head out.

Robbie was a few feet ahead of Dave, trying but failing to lose him. Dave was fast for being a big guy Robbie pondered. He wasn't sumo wrestler big but the guy was pretty hefty compared to him.

Dave had to walk in fast paces because of the speed Robbie was heading. He was humiliated to be seen with Dave; Dave got the point and let him do his thing. He wasn't as offended as he should've been. Dave used to be in his shoes, he could relate to his point of view.

Once Robbie got to the bathroom he found he had to go so bad he thought he was gonna piss on his self. He went about his business which was kind of hard to do when standing outside the stall was Dave leaning against one of the sinks with his arms crossed like some sort of intimidating bouncer at a night club. He made due and told his brain over and over that he was the only person there. He could never go with someone waiting for him just outside. Who could?

When Robbie was finished they both agreed that since it was almost times up for the first session that would they were in no hurry to get back.

There they were taking their time side by side together when Dave hit the brakes on his walking and heard something coming from the Choir room or someone he should say rather.

He thought for sure Shue would be done talking to Unique about now and they would be both gone. That wasn't the case.

He put his finger to his mouth shushing Robbie motioning for him to remain silent just as the Jock was about to complain. He investigated further and found his suspicion true, someone was singing. Not only singing but sounded upset and inconsolable, almost in pain.

He tuned in further and there he spots by the piano all alone in tears was Unique not seeing either guy. She was too wrapped up in whatever was bothering to notice anything else. He didn't know what was bothering her; Mr. Shue must've explained what was gonna happen. Dave thought she would be happy about Robbie. Then as the song continued a light bulb went off in Dave's head.

**(She's not just singing about the bullying she has faced, is she? Being her must be so difficult, not being you true self. Hiding because certain people can't accept what they don't get. Boy have I been there. Not like her of course, not trying to compare here. But I know the feeling all too well.) **

Dave had an itch that it was something else. He wanted to know what but he could not just go up and ask what was wrong. He wasn't even supposed to be listening to this. It felt private and should've stayed that way. Dave couldn't move even when his brain was hollering at him to move on and leave her alone. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He stayed put hoping she wouldn't see him.

_Unique:_

_**Day after Day **_

_**Seems like I push against the clouds**_

_**They just keep blocking out the sun **_

_**It seems since I was born **_

_**I've awakened every bless'd morning **_

_**Down on my luck and up against the wind**_

Unique looks up and heads over to a large mirror that was placed on the other side of the room, singing to it, no singing to only her and no one else. She was speaking the words to her.

Unique:

_**Don't you, Stop **_

_**Don't you, Run**_

_**Don't You, Hide**_

_**You'll do fine **_

_**You'll be good**_

_**You'll get by**_

The diva had a beautiful voice. She didn't need any instruments. She sang in acapella for the first part of her breath-taking performance. Though for this part of the song she walked slowly to the piano and started playing softly on it. Dave didn't know this song; he could tell it meant something to her. He continues to watch contently.

_Unique:_

_**Night after night**_

_**Seems like I rage against the moon**_

_**But it don't ever light the dark, mmm no**_

_**I curse the falling rain but it won't stop from my complaining **_

_**Down on my luck and up against the wind**_

_**Don't you, stop**_

_**Don't you, run**_

_**Don't you, hide**_

This was the bravest thing Dave ever witnessed. She was telling herself no matter what life throws at you, be yourself. Don't let the stormy weather get you down. At least that is what he gathered from the song.

Words Dave wished he lived by sooner.

On the other side of the spectrum when the song was just about done, the reason why she was singing was what transpired with her parents just as she was about to go home. There she was a few moments ago getting her things thinking she was safe from harm when her parents called her.

Both were mad because they found out that there son had been dressing as "her" again as they would call Unique when the principal called and told them about his intentions to protect their son from the bullies. Unique got in the most heated argument that ever went down between her and her parents. Unique loved her parents to death but she felt they were being unreasonable and completely unfair.

She got that they thought they were doing the right thing by not letting her dress as her true self. They thought they were protecting her. They also think it's a phase, like one day she'll get over it and grow out of it. That wasn't it at all. They would never get Unique wasn't just a persona, a phase; this was really her, who she was meant to be. It wasn't her fault nor is it they're fault that her body betrayed and rebelled against her. Wade wasn't her; she wasn't him. They were two different people who happened to share one body. That shy hollow shell that her parents raised was nothing.

She was so sick and tired of hiding it, it wasn't enough that she got harassed at school she didn't need it from her parents as well no matter how good their intentions were. That is what she is doing now, singing her feelings out like Mr. Shue taught them to do, that way it kind of would help to make things better. That is why she returned to the room to let this entire thing go. She found that Mr. Shue had left for a moment. Not for long because the room would've been locked if he went home. He'd never leave the Choir room unattended. She had to get this over with before anyone saw her in here asking questions or before she goes home to face her parents. Not even Brad was here to disturb her. She knew she would be in big time trouble for hanging up on her mom when they were going at it. She just needed a little time to cool off before heading home to face the music.

This was one of her favorite songs it spoke to her the most. This song was older than her. She fell in love with it when she heard on the radio on an old radio station one day while her parents dropped her off at school. It made her feel calm, content whenever she heard the beautiful music sweep her away. It was as if the woman who originally sings this was speaking to her and only her. She connected to it so much.

She felt better as she let it all go feeling at more peace than she had felt in a while.

Unique was finished singing Dave saw her wipe the tears from her eyes while Dave wiped at his own. He could hardly compose himself. That performance was special one of a kind, he was so honored he was there to see it.

Then as he was about to leave her alone he had totally forgotten that he and her weren't the only ones there, with her being inside the choir room and him standing still by the door outside.

There stood Robbie, a stone cold bully gazing at Unique never taking his eyes away from her, tears of his own threatening to pour out. He could've sworn that the jock punk forgot about Dave being there. Or he just didn't worry about Dave? Dave couldn't comprehend what he saw. What brought this on? Maybe there was more to this kid than meets the eye.

**AN: So what do you think? Did you like the song choice? Reviews are lovely; I would love to hear from you guys. Please be kind. What do you think of Robbie's behavior? One more thing there will be a little bit of a time jump in the next chapter so be prepared for that. Questions or concerns let me know. Until I see you next time, have a lovely day-IlovesMesomeGlee**__


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey guys long time no see right? :) Sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I have been feeling a bit under the weather and still have not gotten better. : ( I Mean I feel a little better, well enough to update today. I don't own Glee. **_

_**Here is chapter 7. This is a little bit of a time jump as you will read here because I figured it was about time for one, I hope you don't mind. Sorry for the lack of Unique's presence in this chapter. The boys (Dave and Robbie) needed to have this long overdue talk so I felt Unique wasn't needed but she will be back. Also there is a reason why Dave quit football that will be explained later on as this story goes…..who knows if he will play again? You will just have to patient until then. Please don't be mad at me. :)**_

_**Santana is mentioned in this chapter because I always wanted a Santana/Dave friendship between my two favorite characters in the world so yeah there is that. One more thing most Glee characters will only have mentions a few times if needed but not necessarily will be a part of this story. **_

_**As always please review they are lovely and they keep my spirits up, be kind. They help inspire me to keep this going and also let me know if you're enjoying this. Warning: strong trans-phobia ignorance and slight homophobia use I think that is it. I don't condone this type of behavior. **_

_**(**__**BOLD ITALICS REPRESENT EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS)**_

_**Thanks to the lovely reviews, follows and favorites...You all rock! :D Without further interruptions Enjoy! **_

Chapter 7

"Two weeks and three days."

It's been exactly two weeks and three days Robbie recalls the last time he caught Unique's performance, mumbling to himself by his locker.

He didn't know how to feel or what to say or if he was really genuinely affected by it. One thing was for certain it still has not been erased from his mind. It was all he could think about every day. That moment hit something deep within him. He tried everything to dismiss what really went on that day.

He wasn't supposed to be affected this much. Unique or Wade rather (He was not gonna admit she is a girl) was a freak, a nerd and nobody, a weirdo tranny. He shouldn't be wrapped up in what goes on in his life. He shouldn't care. Correction he does not. He can't.

Something in Wade's eyes affected him so deeply. He couldn't stop staring. He somehow saw himself. Robbie is a popular jock that has plenty of friends; well three's enough for him. He doesn't know what it feels like to be an outcast but some days- He doesn't feel like that is who he is truly meant to be. He's been struggling to find his identity for years. People know him as jackass because that is what he puts out there. He doesn't know any other way. It was what he was so used to.

He's not completely an ass hole as much he loves to put on. He tried once before to do the right things but it bit him in the ass.

Before he became what he is today he always used to tell himself "Be good" Do right". Then reality would set that may all he ever may be because people judged him before they got to know him. He never had gotten teased to his face because the other kids knew better than to talk that stuff to his face. That didn't stop the other kids from going around and saying hurtful things behind his back.

If anyone just stopped take a real hard look, they'd understand that he was human too he had feelings like the rest of them.

He learned from a really young age thanks to his parents that people can be cruel so he was cruel right back. All of the rage started when he was just a small child growing up in a broken home. It was like a defense dome that he had placed around himself. It made feel safe like no one could touch him.

It was people saw him as; they would never change their minds. He's been this way for so long that he's accepted it. He would never say this to anyone he wanted to belong somewhere, anywhere. He found he belonged with his thug friends. It wasn't the idea at first but Robbie became so numb and wrapped in holding on to popularity once he found it he couldn't resist anymore. This is a part of what he was now. No going back. Figgins was a fool if he thinks that his punishment would work according to Robbie.

As Robbie was lost in his own head he abruptly pushed them aside and remembered who exactly he was and what his whole purpose in this school was. He shakes the pounding memories away. It wasn't easy they came at him like a gigantic tidal wave crushing over him.

After that he immediately thought back to his plan. He couldn't give up on it yet, despite his momentary lapse of judgment. He couldn't go soft, he told himself he needed to prove himself to his friends or they would sure shun him out if they knew what was really going on inside.

"You okay, kid?"

Robbie was greeted by an enthusiastic Dave who had arrived early than expected. He wasn't due to give Robbie his tutoring lessons for another hour and a half.

Mr. Figgins changed Robbie's tutoring sessions from every day after school to twice a day. Mornings before classes and after school upon learning Robbie was failing more classes much to the teenager's sheer grin.

This didn't affect Dave's life as he originally assumed. He had plenty of time to waste in the morning because he took only afternoon courses. That way he'd have more room to do other things. This wasn't what he wanted room for but it worked perfectly in the end, he had no distractions otherwise with football not being in the way anymore.

He'd given up on football a while ago. He would really rather not go into details to why he quit. Let's just say that it wasn't for him. He'd rather focus more important things in life. He still loved the sport though. Nowadays he would rather watch than play.

He had arrived so early because Mr. Shue invited him to chat it up with him before it was actually time to teach. The teacher probably wanted an update report on the kid anyway. Dave didn't mind at all. He would be more than glad to share Mr. Shue on this. It was his and Figgins master plan for this to happen he had the right to check up on it every now and again.

He figured he'd kill the hour till then, which was until he spotted Robbie by his locker and he figured he'd drop in and mess around with the punk for fun.

He likes teaching he discovered, it gave him a sense of greater accomplishment. If only his "Student" as he loves to call the kid would be on the same page as he was.

It kind of irked him that his "student" never wants to learn anything. It was like the kid was begging for them to fail him. Dave never understood that, doesn't every young person want to graduate High school to make something of themselves and get out of here as soon as possible? Or was it just him?

They had been at this routine for a while now. Dave always greets Robbie with a hello and a smile trying to cheer him up. Robbie usually returns the favor with a low grunt or he rolls his eyes. There was nothing hostile ever beyond that. That was usual for both men. Not today, today was different. Robbie was on edge and Dave sensed it.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW? IT IS NOT KID. IT'D BE GRAVY IF YOU'D START CALLING ME THAT"

Robbie didn't necessarily yell but he did raise his voice slamming his locker shut. He immediately regretted talking back. He had a habit of doing things like this. It was a defense shield, one habit that wasn't so easy to break.

Dave wasn't angry. He has been calling him kid for two whole weeks now never really bothering to address the young boy by his real name. He didn't mean anything malicious behind it, he was taken by the nickname and thought Robbie would feel the same. He'd guess not.

"I know, I Apologize Robert"

Dave takes control of the situation before things heat up further, when Dave addressed Robbie as Robert that made the teen more irritated.

"It's Robbie; no one ever calls me Robert. Got it? Robbie?"

Robbie corrects Dave quietly staring at floor for emphasis.

The name "Robert" made him sound so refined and sound like such a tool. He detested his full preppy name which was Robert Montgomery Haralson the III. It is a family name he got stuck with because "tradition". It was passed on from generation to generation as explained to him. Total pig shit if you asked him.

Not either of his friends knew his full name. He'd kill someone if they ever found out.

"Robbie" sounded much more fun and laid back which he considered himself a pretty chill person. Just don't get on his wrong side or you'll find he's not that way for long.

"I get it, I mean no harm Robbie, now spill what's wrong?"

Dave reacts with a light chuckle and his hands up in surrender asking truly concerned despite his joking demeanor.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

Robbie asks while deflecting. Desperate to change subjects was no such thing, Dave wouldn't drop it. They had time to chat because school hadn't officially started yet. Barely any students had arrived. Robbie didn't like coming to school this early. Although it was lot better than having to make fake conversations with his too busy parents, he'd risk it.

It looks as though Dave wasn't going anywhere.

Dave hoped in the back of his mind that Mr. Shue would let him take a rain check on their meet up today. He had this to deal with this first and he wanted to be there for Robbie. He'd hope the Glee teacher would understand. Considering who he was ditching Shue for he knew the teacher would rather him tend to this first.

"Can we discuss what is really going on? I know what went down I was there remember? I know it affected you, you can't dodge it forever."

Dave says softly trying to be sensitive, wanting to bring this up with as much gracious sensitivity as possible. He didn't want it to seem like he was overstepping here. Knowing Robbie couldn't hide the truth.

Something happened in that choir room that day with the teenager two weeks ago, something Dave could no longer sit by ignoring.

Robbie's on edge snappy demeanor told Dave that this wasn't going to magically go away on its own. Robbie could keep pretending like everything is okay but Dave was smarter and wiser you could never fool him.

"I have no idea what you're blabbing about"

Robbie starts to walk away; he couldn't and wouldn't want to confront this now. Robbie understood fully what Dave meant. He wouldn't allow himself to give in, for Dave to be right. He had too much pride.

Dave tugs harshly at his arm looking serious in the eyes blocking him from avoiding this. The two men stare each other down, neither one giving up on this.

They are going to discuss this whether Robbie liked or not.

They needed to get this out in the open if Robbie was going to begin the process of being a better person. First step is getting stuff out in the open if it is eating you up inside. No use in bottling things up, nothing ever gets accomplished either way.

Dave speaks from experience.

He can't allow this to happen anymore, not on his watch.

That was the reason he there for in the first place right? Not just to give Robbie tutoring lessons but to show him other outlets besides hiding and acting like a total dick, give advice. This was his chance to utilize this opportunity while he still could.

Once there little hostile staring contest was through, Robbie was the first to break.

**(This guy is good. Fine I'll give him what he wants if he really thinks this shit will be of any use to me.) **

"I have no idea what you want from me?" Robbie confesses in defeat.

His voice is unrecognizable of how soft gentle it has become.

"What I want? This isn't about me; this is about what you want and what you need. Come take a walk with me"

Dave let's go of Robbie's arm and guides him outside where they could talk more in private as more students arrived for the day to begin. The hallways were filling up rapidly so Dave lead Robbie away from the noise and pressures of these very halls that he used to roam in.

"Now that we are away from these people, Robbie I'm going to level with you…. I think you should talk to Unique. It will help you deal with whatever two weeks ago was"

Dave confesses when they reach outside into the parking lot to talk freely as they could with not a soul in sight, praying to anyone that he wasn't crossing a line by suggesting such a thing. Robbie hadn't messed with Unique as promised with Dave's watchful eye constantly on him. She'd been free from slushies or any sort of harassment since Dave swooped in taking matters in his own hands.

He would monitor Robbie if things were to get out of hand, that's if Robbie agreed to his idea.

Dave was Unique's bodyguard in a way; Mr. Shue compared him to one. He didn't mind being compared to that. As long as she felt safe to come to school Dave felt great knowing he made this work.

This whole thing was very reminiscent of the very short lived Bully Whips club he was involved in with Santana his junior year. He had no choice that bitch black mailed him when he was so far in the closet; she used that fact to her advantage. They didn't call her Satan for nothing.

That was only thing that was so humiliating was where Santana made Dave flaunt around in that ridiculous hot pink lettermen jacket and goofy looking hat beret thing. Other than that Dave actually missed helping those in need from guys like him. If he had to go back and do that all over again he would in a heartbeat, minus the jacket and beret of course.

How he missed his pretend girlfriend beard. She may have threatened his rep more times than he'd like to recall, they had their own little world that no one else that wasn't them would get.

He would go to the ends of the earth for her. Sami may have been his new "girlfriend" but before her there was Santana. The fiery Latina held a special place in his heart. Especially when she visited him in the hospital every day he was in that dump. Showing up every day just to try to make Dave forget about his own problems making him bust out laughing at silly little things made him think there is more to her than her being a bitch. Through it all she actually showed she had a soul. She had her own closet issues that she was facing; even still she was there for him. It was more than he could ever ask from her.

She along with Kurt brought him out of a very dark horrific place. He loved her more than anything on this earth. They sort of lost contact now that she's in New York living out her dreams with Kurt and Rachel, It makes him a little down thinking about it. This was for the best. He couldn't be more proud of her.

He is getting off topics as he reminisced of his friend turning his attention away from that back to the present.

"My ears must not be cleaned properly. I must have wax in them. Did I hear this or are you out of your ever loving mind? Cause there is no goddamn way am I ever going to associate with that queer-forget it- not gonna happen" Robbie protests shaking his head profusely. He was shaking so madly, that is how mad he was at the very mention of this idea. He was reaching a boiling point of no return. How dare this guy say this to him? This guy had balls Robbie would give him that. What did he expect? That he would actually agree to this and everything afterward would be gumdrops and rainbows? Things would change around here? Whatever Dave was smoking Robbie wanted some. He must've been on something if he actually thought this through.

It was Dave's turn start with the yelling. He snapped he couldn't hold himself back. How could anyone be this stubborn? It was just a suggestion; one that he'd hope would go his way. He wasn't going to actually make him do it. He wanted to give him the option of making the right call on his own. Robbie went too far. Dave needed him to register that he wasn't gonna to put up with this.

"Don't you ever say that about that sweet girl got it?! I will not put up with that kind of ignorant shit! You will never ever use that type of language around me you can say that around someone else who would put up with it! What are you so afraid of?"

Dave gets scary close in Robbie's face towering over him like some raving lunatic.

Robbie has never seen this side to Dave. He didn't think Dave had it in him to be this confrontational. Dave was not messing around. He was actually more terrified than normal. He did the only thing he dreaded if this were other normal circumstance. He backed away a few feet away not needing to get into with a guy that hit him over the head with hand knocking him out. He had too much to live for.

"All right, I give I won't say anymore. Can you get out of my face now? Geez I didn't realize you had a boner for weirdoes in dresses and one more thing fuck you I ain't scared of anything"

Robbie plays off like a cool guy who wasn't about to piss himself.

That crude comment didn't make Dave tackle the teen as he would've if this was the old Dave "The Fury" Karofsky.

Instead Dave remembered his breathing counting backwards in his head from ten and ordered himself over and over to get a grip. Let it go because they are just words, they can't hurt him. Dave was so heated he wondered if this would ever go away. He needed to breathe. It was difficult His chest felt heavy and his whole body was going a little numb.

The breathing technique is what he picked up in therapy. It helped him cope with his anxiety.

He'd been in therapy when he got out of the hospital from his attempted suicide mistake. His therapist isn't useless of it most time he's finding as this was working.

He still thinks his therapist is full of herself and it's a complete waste of time. The only reason he keeps seeing that nosy bitch with her phony all high mighty attitude is for his dad's sake. He wanted to show his dad that he was attempting to get better. His dad had begged him for weeks to try to talk his feelings out to someone that was a professional at this sort of thing until he finally gave in.

Dave was worried about being judged by some complete stranger. A few months in he does not give a rat's brown ass what that old fossilized Catch-U-Next-Tuesday feels. She doesn't matter, his dad on the other hand, he does.

Paul would always be there for his son no matter what; he just couldn't do it alone with his wife no longer in their lives it things much confusing for him to handle by himself.

He's doing this for him. He needed his father to be proud of him again. Like the way things used to be. Back when in the good days when Dave never tried taking his own life.

"I'm gonna let that go. Do you want to do this or not? It was a suggestion. This is not how I saw whole thing going"

Dave says as things begin to get back to normal. His breathing got stabled and he was himself.

"Well, why are you on me about this? And no I don't think I wanna partake in this dumb thing you got in your head. What is this supposed to accomplish?" Robbie says in defense.

Why was Dave trying so hard to push this?

"I wanted you to make a grown up decision, do the right thing. What's it supposed to accomplish? Oh I don't know maybe you can get to know her and better understand her situation and not be such an ass hole for once"

Dave responds sarcastically.

Robbie looks around almost laughing at himself for even considering this. Wade was not a "Her" as people believed. It was wrong the way they were around "her". Why did everyone insist that he be called a "she"? It was not normal no matter how many times he would put on dresses prancing around like that. He still had boy parts. It's disgusting. He is fooling no one.

He'd never want to get to know that part of "her". Why couldn't Wade at least attempt to be normal? It will make things a lot easier for him. Maybe he wouldn't get harassed so much. This is a high school in Lima Ohio, not New York or Rupaul's drag race where that sort of thing would be sociably acceptable. That kind of thing shouldn't be allowed in a place like this.

Why did he insist on being so different? He'd never get why some people would want to be the opposite of what they were born. It made no sense to him. He agreed with his dad on one thing (Which rarely happens) and that was that all those crazies need professional help.

He really thinks about this for a few moments letting the silence over take him. Dave was about to interrupt when Robbie makes his decision despite the ongoing argument taking place on the inside.

Damn it Dave was right. He needs to do this. Granted nothing has changed, Wade was still a crazy weirdo and no amount of time will change that. He felt like he wanted to at least try so that way the annoying thoughts can keep quiet. He wasn't doing this for Dave or even him, he had no idea why exactly he was doing this but here goes nothing.

"If you think this will do any good then I'll do it."

Robbie finally gives the answer Dave was searching for. Dave in that moment felt like fist pumping the air, he held back, he didn't want to seem like he was boasting. He was ecstatic that he was finally getting somewhere with this kid. It was a start.

**(If Kurt were here he'd be so proud.)**

"If you're really serious Robbie we'll go ahead and set this up but I really need to know you're not pulling a fast one right? Cause once we go there, there is no turning back"

Dave makes Robbie promise and it took another bout in his brain to convince him to do the right thing. He didn't know how this would turn out. Robbie just wanted it over with.

"Yea, I am serious. I'll try not to mess this up but I'm not guaranteeing anything"

Robbie says as Dave gives him a high five. Robbie's facial expression was a cross between embarrassing and annoyance. Then the former jock escorts Robbie to his class as he was already five minutes late for his first class. With that Dave goes to Mr. Shue making arrangements for the right time to do this.

Things were moving along as they should have been. This is long overdue. Dave was going to make things right again, whatever it takes.

_**AN: THERE IS CHAPTER 7. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? ALSO IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THIS STORY AND ARE INTERESTED UPDATES, I OFTEN UPDATE MY PROFILE TO LET YOU ALL KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SO KEEP CHECKING IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. ANYWAY HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE **_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone, : ) Hi ya? Lol! Here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. This took forever to write, I have been working on this for a long time now, going back and forth and deleting it a bunch of times…. I don't know why? I could not seem to get this right. Since I know nothing about Robbie's character only from what I saw on "The End of Twerk" this chapter was giving me problems. Anyways I am now happy with this, well sort of. We'll see what you think if anyone reviews? Also Sugar Motta is mentioned in this chapter only. I know she doesn't talk a lot so I made her slightly OC I hope no one gets pissed off at me. I love Sugar and I wish they kept her. :/ And one more thing I just want to let you know that I am not trying to bash anyone or anything I got the idea for what Unique says about Mr. Shue's idea for Sectionals from when I was watching "The Substitute" when he suggests they do another song from Journey. Oh and Btw I FREAKING LOVE Journey, i just thought I put that out there. **

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS YOU TO: xThisGirlIsOnFirex, you are very sweet for your review. :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you give me continue support. Guys if you love Brittana and LOVE Santana go check out xThisGirlIsOnFirex story called "Big Secret". It's really good and funny. She is a talented and also very sweet, so check her out if you haven't already. And no, she is not paying me to say this, lol! Kidding! Keep up the good work and remember "Let Em' hate".**

**I don't own Glee; if I did Max Adler would be on their 24/7 or at last least every week :). As always please review it helps with my writing and it lights a fire under my ass to keep this going.**

**(Bold Italics are everyone's thoughts) **

**Without further interruptions Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

"Girl, I know Mr. Shue is something else. He can't possibly expect us to perform that tired old outdated mess for Sectionals- again. Didn't last year's group already do another song by that ancient dinosaur group? It's insane. All right listen I'd love to chat some more but mom's waiting for me to get my butt home now. I'll talk to you later, Uh no- Listen-Girl-Hey-Would you- GOTTA GO BYE"

"Lord have mercy that child flaps her gums like no one's business"

Unique snickers when she abruptly hangs up her cell phone on a very talkative motor mouth Sugar Motta, the rich girl who claimed to have Asperger's giving her the excuse to say whatever whenever with no repercussions. Unique is aware that the tart is full of it. She adores the eccentric wannabe. Plus it's not too bad that Sugar is mega super rich and buys the diva nice things, she will gladly put up with her quirks. This would be wrong if Sugar wasn't aware she buys friendships from people, she didn't mind she was popular. Unique is kidding she loves her all friends equally.

They'd been going over what Mr. Shue expected them to perform for Sectionals. Half the club was not too pleased that no surprise he wanted to perform another Journey song. He was practically foaming at the mouth when he brought up this up in Glee club. He was such a kid in a candy store, so excited.

The other half which contained most of the seniors was pretty jazzed doing another Journey nightmare. Not Unique and most the Newbies including Sugar. They all agreed that it was too repetitive and they needed something different and original. All the newbies tried throwing out other more modern suggestions though it was useless the seniors are going to no doubt get there way like they always do. It's been seniors vs. the new guys for months now and the seniors always get there way. It was not fair.

Mr. Shue thought they were so epic. Yeah epically lame.

That kind of music was all right to perform when ND first started out but now they were National Champions, they need to think outside the box. Unique was just venting her frustrations out about the madness that was Glee Club to the girl on the other end of her phone when Unique became agitated that Sugar wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise.

The girl was known to talk your head off and once she gets going there is no holding Sugar back.

She didn't really need to go home right then and there she just didn't like feel being interrupted anymore so she hung up. She didn't necessarily lie right?

Unique was in a very particular sunny shine sort of mood right now as a matter of fact she'd been this way the entire day and for two weeks knowing that Robbie and those hounds of his were nowhere in sight. She'd skip out of here with a song in her heart if only she wasn't wearing her ridiculously uncomfortable but all the while fashionable black sky high heels.

They are her favorite pair that she treated for herself for her birthday last year. They are her most expensive pair; she saved up a lot allowance for them, totally worth it. She is a total shoe hoarder with an extensive collection of heels hidden in her closet underneath her boy clothes away from her parent's nosy prying eyes.

Though these shoes in particular are her fave because they were simple pumps yet classy and very girly with a little cute pink bow tie in the front of them and a little white pearl laced right in between the bow, they were very convenient going with half her wardrobe.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't wear them being that it's difficult to run in them when being chased by those assholes. In this very moment she can do whatever she pleased all thanks to the night in shiny armor otherwise known as Dave who galloped on his white horse into her life. She no longer needs to be burdened with those cavemen. For her it's a great time to be alive.

School was long over with Glee Club ending an hour ago. The school was empty and as usual it seemed that Unique was always the last to exit.

Or she assumed the school was empty until she closes her locker, locks it while looking down not paying attention to anything behind her.

She turns around and gazes her attention in front of her that is when she became numb, scarily.

Her breath caught in her throat, she would've run but her body became stiff from shock. She couldn't move. She would've screamed but her voice wasn't working either, she stays silent.

There had been a presence behind her the whole time she'd been on the phone, she just never minded to notice it.

Good bright sunny feeling was long gone; in its place was pure agony horror. It was like it all happened in one swift moment to the next without anytime to grasp it.

**(He can't touch me, he'll hear from Figgins if he does. Oh god, please help me. I need to get out of here, you stupid feet move! I knew this is all too good to be true. He is going to kill me. Listen up you Neanderthal I had nothing to do with you getting- it was Shue's idea- what the Mariah Carey? Why is he gawking at me like that? He has a clear shot of me and we are alone this is a perfect time to get away with kicking my butt. He's just standing there looking so unsure of himself. What is going on here?) **

Unique is in her head having a conversation as she continues to monitor a stone faced Robbie.

Who was now considering this whole thing a very terrible idea, he should've waited for Dave and Shue and the meeting they were set to have tomorrow. This couldn't wait for one more second. He'd been going over this whole thing in his head all day of how tomorrow was supposed to turn out to the point where it was driving him nuts. School was a blur. That shows how much he could not concentrate without going back to the meeting he was supposed to have tomorrow. Not like he paid attention in class anyhow. It still would've been nice compared to him being in trance like state only anxious about one thing.

He needed to get this out now. He had no idea what got into him. He wanted to speak Unique (Or rather Wade he really needed to quit saying that false name) alone without the supervision of Dave and everyone else involved. He'd found it'd be easier. Stepping back from the situation he probably should have not went with his gut instinct.

Wade is terrified of Robbie what was he thinking? Of course he'd be creeped out by him being there, he harassed him relentlessly for weeks. What was he supposed to forget about everything he put him through long enough for them to one conversation, without adult supervision? Not likely, this is his entire fault. He doesn't even know what he'll say or how to start off this whole thing. He should've come prepared. How do you prepare for something like this?

He didn't tell Dave or anyone for that matter what he'd plan on. No one knew.

He'd been hiding behind a wall across from Wade's locker trying to get the courage to go up there. This was no doubt out of character for him. Robbie always considered himself as a very courageous person, this was different somehow. He was on his cell, Robbie waited until he was done that is when he saw his chance and went with it.

**(Well say something. anything, Robbie open your mouth. This is so dumb you know how to speak. You can do this.) **

Robbie is super nervous mentally preparing himself for the unknown. He could feel the sweat start collect on his brow and under his arm pits. He begins but Wade interrupts screaming in his face.

"Whatever it is you are doing here get it over with! Just try not to mess up my face too much, I have sectionals coming up and would rather not be sporting a big blue bruise in front thousands of people-"

Unique is bravely humorous than what she was letting on. She tried to keep her quavering lip in check. She tried even harder to keep her breathing and other motions in check.

Unique flinches when Robbie moves closer to her closing the huge gap between them. She'd shut her eyes praying this would be over quick. Minutes seem to tick away when she felt no angry fists coming at her. She slowly opened her eyes one at a time when she heard Robbie.

"No Dude, you got the wrong idea, I need- I'm not here to fight."

Robbie reaches his hands out in front of him talking fast realizing he might have scared Unique half to death. This was not going how he wanted. It was bugging the crap out of him. Why couldn't this go to his liking? Everything went his way all the time with the acceptation of the least two weeks well whatever the point is things always went his way.

Why couldn't this do the exact same thing? What was the real reason his mind kept jabbing at him to do this? He was not supposed to give in so easily. He was not supposed to want to work things out with Wade. Why then? His mind kept pushing every which way from doing badly to doing well and his conscience was stuck on doing the right thing. His heart had no say in the matter because that was neutral and he never listened to it before so why start now. It was as if they were all yapping in all types of languages he could not understand driving him completely insane.

"It's not "Dude" secondly then why you here? What do you want if it is not to fight or anything? If you're here this can't be good. What idea is I supposed to have? Shouldn't you be somewhere else-"Unique says, finding the courage to stand up to this no good thug, she was ill of it. She wanted to be left alone. And the only way to do this, is to do this herself, she didn't have any choice she was alone with the biggest bully in school she couldn't fight him one on one and she can't hide behind glee club, Marley or Dave for long, eventually she needed to do this. She wasn't looking forward to this day but she could at least try.

Out of blue she gets cut off by a booming voice behind both of the two teens.

They both turn their attention away from this awkward moment to find out who it was that made them both jump in unison. Unique was the first to see him, recognizing Dave right away just like when they first met. It was dejavu all over again. She glowed with joy thanking every saint up in heaven for this person.

It is Robbie's turn to focus his eyes on the figure. It is the opposite reaction for him. He was mad, then angry then sort of grateful for this person interrupting something so awkward for him.

"Yea, I could ask the same thing."

"Robbie why aren't you in Figgins office? I was waiting for you man and you never showed. I was worried that something might've happened so I come looking for you and here I find you doing this? I give you a shot to go by yourself and you do this? Why are you hassling Unique? I thought we were supposed to do this tomorrow? Answer me."

Dave more concerned than pissed off as his voice would've fooled anyone demanding answers. He'd been waiting for Robbie for twenty five and a half minutes to show up for tutoring. Robbie never showed that is when Dave searched high and low around the school. He found Robbie talking to Unique in one of the hallways. Unique seemed horrified just by her shaking body and her eyes shut tight as if bracing herself for the worst.

That was all it took for Dave. He barged right over only going on instinct and nothing else. It was good idea since Robbie was being good and caused no shenanigans that he could at least walk to tutoring without Dave being there. He could give him that much freedom. Dave even asked Mr. Shue and Figgins for permission and when they refused to let it happen Dave stuck up for Robbie not giving up until they gave in. They both unanimously agreed he wasn't ready to be trusted given his history. Dave felt strongly otherwise. Dave really stuck his neck out for the kid because the kid had potential to change for the better. He proved that over the last two weeks that Dave was with him.

Dave put all his trust into the boy and the boy betrayed that trust. Little did Dave know that Robbie was trying to do the right thing all on his own. Had he'd known that he would've praised his efforts.

Robbie took so long to answer and Dave was about to force him to talk (Physical force if necessary) when Robbie opens his mouth.

**AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER. :) THAT WAS CHAPTER 8 WHAT DID YOU THINK? LOVE OR HATE IT? I AM CURRENTLY WORKING MY WAY UP TO ROBBIE AND UNIQUE TALKING I AM JUST HAVING A SLIGHT PROBLEM WITH IT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS BUT THAT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T :) IT'S ALL GOOD. LOL! **

**PLEASE BE KIND.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I DON'T OWN GLEE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? HERE FINALLY IS UNIQUE'S AND ROBBIE'S LONG OVER DUE TALK THAT I PROMISED. I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK FOR AWHILE BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY, FINISHED YAY! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS IS CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 8.**_

_** (BOLD ITALICS ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS.) **_

_**THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED. I HOPE TO GET MORE POSITIVE FEEDBACK. :) PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE LOVELY AND WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. :) **_

Chapter 9

"Dave I apologize for not showing up, I know we were gonna to do this thing tomorrow- I couldn't wait. Wade needs to hear this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I figured this will be easier this way, man was I wrong. I need some help with this."

Robbie pulls Dave to the side so they can talk without Unique overhearing them. They were not that discreet, Unique could still hear everything they were saying.

The Diva was offended that Robbie referred to her as her false boy name. She brushed it off. She obviously had to be the bigger person here because Robbie sure was never going to be and let it go. She was better than slapping him across the face like she is desperately scratching to but not that dumb enough to do it. He was lucky because if she wasn't terrified that he might sick his friends on her if she were to slap him and if Unique wasn't such a classy lady and did believe in violence he'd be in a world of hurt. Unique is no dummy. She knew better than to test the waters. Especially if the water is a huge sixteen year old boy with an anger issue than it's more like hurricane tidal wave.

**(He is an ignorant A-hole that will never change; it's no use in trying to make him see he is wrong. It's useless. Besides it's really not necessary messing up my hand, I just got a manicure and my nails repainted. I don't need to chip a nail over him. He's so not worth it.)**

He quietly explains the situation to Dave who was irritated then he looked into Robbie's eyes to see if he was pulling his leg and when he found he wasn't pulling anything Dave immediately took control once again. Not before Unique speaks up. She had no idea what the two were talking about but she was about to find out one way or another.

"I'm lost. Somebody please tell me what in the Beyoncé Knowles is going on here?"

Unique glances back and forth to Dave and Robbie, both give each other looks when neither speaks up Unique was about to go off, seeing this Robbie moves his lips and explains what he was doing here in the first place before she has a chance to explode.

"Fine, here goes nothing… Dud-I mean Unique or whatever you want to be called…"

Robbie corrects himself when Unique gave him a mean look as he was about to call her dude again. Robbie didn't see because he was facing the diva, Dave gave him the same look. How could anyone be that ignorant, really seriously? Dave reminds himself not too judge him to harshly, he used to be that way not too long ago himself, it'd be to hypocritical of him to tell the boy off when he was that way once upon a time. Robbie was going to learn, it takes baby steps.

Robbie was struggling to find the words he wanted to say. His eyes go over at Dave, who gives him an encouraging nod. The two didn't need words for Robbie to let Dave know how much he appreciated him being there.

"The reason I'm here is because I wanted work things out…. We were supposed to do this tomorrow with Shue and Dave watching me like I'm a caged hawk- not the point, point is I couldn't wait so here I am…..Now that I'm thinking clearly….this was a bad idea… You don't want anything to do with me. I mean why would you give me a chance…I'm a jack ass and I make no apologies for it. Why would you give me a break…..You enjoy me having to go through this. I have no reasonable doubt that you do."

Robbie has his eyes anywhere but Unique or Dave. This is horrifying. He's admitting more than he has to.

Unique had no clue this was going on. She didn't know that Robbie witnessed her singing and that is what brought this whole thing to light.

Robbie was a liar; she didn't enjoy him going through this mess like he accused her of. She is relieved somebody was finally doing something but she wasn't enjoying it like she should be. What could she do? Robbie put himself in this situation, if he hadn't been harassing her he'd be free instead of talking to her with Dave watching.

It wasn't right putting all of this on her. He was making excuses for his own doings. She actually felt bad for Robbie and she felt even more terrible for admitting that. She should love to see him rot but something is wrong about enjoying it, it seemed unfair. It was the good in her that let her feel this way; she cursed her conscience for allowing her to do the right thing.

She didn't let him go on it was her turn and she was not about to be interrupted. She takes a breath and she digests this information in. Letting it sink in.

"Let's get something straight here, I don't enjoy this anymore than you do, you think I wanted this to go down the way that it did? You put yourself here Robbie- maybe just maybe for once you could have been a decent human being and treated me with respect and allow me to live my life you would be off Scott-free. Don't make excuses to why you are in this mess and pull me down with you. I don't deserve that."

Unique spoke truthfully as she could, give Robbie a lot to think about. With Dave being there it made it easier for all of this to come to the surface. She would not have any gull to say this if he were not here.

"Maybe if you weren't such attention freak all the time and dress what your actual gender is, I wouldn't have to do what I do- circus freak"

Robbie cuts in deep, She gasps she didn't think she believed her ears but she heard correctly she then throws in her own little insult.

"Whatever if you weren't a snobby jack nut simpleton maybe you could at least pass Calculus, yeah that's right the whole school heard that little rumor what I knew for a while and is that you're an idiot and that you can't even pass English! For god sakes English! That is all your ever gonna be- Lima loser! I'm going places! You'll be stuck here working a low dead end job for the rest of your life!" She yells back. She'd had enough; she can't believe she ever felt sorry for him. Well not anymore.

Dave interjects when Robbie had nothing to say and with the fashionable Gleek ready and willing to pounce on him some more. They needed a more private area to discuss this. That last remark stung Robbie the most because that was his biggest fear being stuck in Lima with his low grades that was more likely going to be a reality for him. The rumors he now just heard of didn't bother him as much as that insult did. He couldn't even find the words for another round of insults. He remained quiet lost in his own head.

"All right time out, that's enough you two. You both need to zip those lips. Insulting each other will do neither of you no good. Unique changing gears now, we could find a more appropriate spot for you two to talk, if you want. No pressure I just don't think in the middle of an empty hallway is the right place to attack each other. What do you say, you willing to give this a go?

Dave scolds both teens like they were two year old toddlers. This has to work if Robbie was ever going to learn anything, if she didn't want to do this, the whole thing would have been for nothing. He needed to convince her but how does he do that?

Flashing his good guy smile that Kurt himself said is charming and convincing once he gets going. That ought to do it; if nothing else worked then he has no other ideas. He wasn't the smartest or resourceful guy in the world when it comes to situations like this, this was all he had.

"Why would I want to talk to him? I have nothing more to say to that…..him; I have nothing more to say to him. I'm sorry."

Unique slips up of what she actually meant, she meant to call him another insult but held back she turns her attention away from Robbie before she has the chance to say something she'll regret later, she turns to Dave to apologize.

This was going nowhere; Dave needed to try harder, that is when he came up with something on the spot.

He pulls Unique to the side just like Robbie had done earlier with Dave to talk some sense into her. Robbie didn't eaves-drop. He wasn't a nosy person, even if the conversation is about him; he didn't need to hear this. Maybe Dave would have better luck than him.

"Unique don't make me beg, give him a break. Hell, give me one too. Can't you see I'm working my butt off here running around like a cuckoo bananas person managing the two of you? I'm doing this for you and your protection. I don't mind but it's exhausting, just saying this will be good for both of you. It's difficult for you not want to go up and triple bitch slap the taste out of his mouth, before you ask I just know that is what you want to do to him. Believe me he gets to me to, but if we could all please be civilized adults here without the vicious name calling and petty insults that would be great and we can get through this much faster if you would just cooperate with me. All I'm asking is that you hear him out; you don't have to forgive him now. I'm not asking for that. Just hear what he has to say…..for me? Please?"

Dave gave a sympathetic plea whispering the last few words. Dave had a good point, it's not like she had to forgive the bastard right away. Was she really going to go through with this? She was going to regret this eventually, she had already convinced herself of that.

"Oh all right, but if he tries anything-I'm doing you no more favors. I'm doing this for you and I need some questions answered"

Unique warns Dave as she strides past him inching towards Robbie to let him in on what they talked about. She didn't even let Dave continue, he stood there mouth open for a few seconds then he registers that she wasn't there anymore and he follows her lead. He was elated that this actually worked.

"I got your back. You're not in this alone."

Dave whispers to Unique's ear when he catches up to her. Those words that Dave spoke gave her comfort in the fact that for the first time in a long while she truly wasn't alone. The bigger her circle of friends is becoming the better Unique is at understanding the true meaning of friendship. This gave her the confidence to face this head on.

With both of her hands on her hips she demanded that Robbie pay attention to what she had to say. She was feeling braver as she stood there looking like a superhero, that is what was Dave reminded of anyway as he continued to watch on. Dave admired her bravery. He saw she was trying her hardest not to let any fear show.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

Is all she has to say when she strides right past both men going the opposite direction of the hallway without missing a beat, both men look puzzled as she leaves them standing there wondering where she was going. Not for long though she turns around speaking directly to both men. Dave and Robbie never moved frozen in place from confusion. Neither saw this attitude before; they were taken back by it. Unique was back to her old sassy self or she was trying to be, she can't let Robbie think that he got to her because he didn't. She was doing this for Dave, herself too because she wanted to know so many things but she convinced herself that this was mostly for Dave.

"Well are we going to do this or not? Choir Room, Fella's because I would feel much safer in there then in Figgins small smelly cramped box he calls an office"

She says then continues to strut with confidence to the Choir when Robbie and Dave finally got the message and followed her lead.

It takes ten or fifteen minutes to get to the Choir located a few hallways down to where Unique's locker is. It takes even less time, for Unique to get straight into why they are all here. Dave as promised is waiting outside the room until they are finished per Unique's request that they'd be alone for this. Dave didn't like it one bit but he finally caved and let Unique have her way, only giving a few choice words before he was forcefully thrown out. The door was cracked open because Dave wouldn't budge unless she agreed to let that door stay somewhat opened in case he needed to barge in.

_**A Few Moments before the Conversation with Unique **_

"Fine, if you feel like you are some sort of danger or if he tries to do anything I want you to scream as loud as you can and I will be in here in two seconds flat-He'll wish he'd never met me. Got it?"

Dave says with conviction and warning as he stares daggers into Robbie who stares wide eyed, that stare sent cold shivers down his spine. Unique rolls her eyes but says nothing. What could she say to that? Seriously what was with the macho crap? She wondered. She knew he was joking, right? That had to be a joke. He is probably half joking.

"I won't try anything and I already wish I never met you."

Robbie interjects dryly when he hears what Dave plan to do if he stepped out of line. He was scared, not scared enough not to make sarcastic humor.

"Yeah that's right you will try nothing, I got my eye on you kid. I will just be out here if you need me, thanks again for doing this."

Dave says to Unique, he smiles at the girl then heads out but not before glaring at Robbie once more when he is done as ordered he goes outside guarding the door with his arms crossed.

After Dave leaves the room stays silent for quite some time neither having the nerve to speak to one another. Both teens were on opposites ends of the room, Unique sitting on one end of the perfectly set of 12 chairs where Glee Club kids usually reside and Robbie across from her five chairs away in the first row, his chair facing her. Unique was ready to get everything out in the open in the beginning but now that she is here and has the perfect opportunity to lay into her tormentor she can't find her words. Things are already awkward enough how was she supposed to do this.

Robbie felt as if he was going to throw up. He was so nervous; he too felt the awkwardness of this situation but still kept his mouth shut. He couldn't bail with Dave waiting to throw him across the room if he left without them solving their problems. He had no choice; he wanted to do this now so they were going to do this now. He couldn't stand the silence anymore; he found his voice and speaks up first. He didn't want to start an argument instead of that he studied Unique looking for anything to talk about to break the ice. She wasn't paying any attention because she was staring nervously at her nails the whole time. If she had notice Robbie staring she might think he was stalking her. He wasn't he just needed anything to talk about. That way they could the ball rolling. The sooner they did this the faster they could get out of here is all he was focused on.

He found his ice breaker. Robbie smiled to himself as he spoke up.

"Uh-my mom has shoes like those"

Robbie says above a whisper pointing at her black high heels with the pink and white bows on them catching Unique's attention, off guard. She looks up as if she got spooked by a ghost. She couldn't help it she was so focused on her nails she forgot Robbie was there. She heard him whisper, she didn't need to ask him to repeat himself she could hear him fine.

He didn't mean to sound so small it's just how his words came out. It's ridiculous now that he thinks it through, he knows nothing of fashion but that was the first thing he noticed about was her feet and it was the first thing he could think of. It was a weird thing to notice even weirder to talk about but he had nothing to go on. He ran with that.

She gives him a look as if he's gone mad and she stares down at her own feet. Unique registers what he said and brushes it off like it was nothing. Flipping her hair back to the side and waving her finger like a diva would. She looks directly at him for the first time and speaks.

"Honey, I doubt it these were custom made"

Unique replies back with a smile which Robbie couldn't help but smile back. Robbie relaxed at that comment.

"I think that they are nice is all I meant"

Robbie says shyly as he looks at Unique further.

"Nice? These heels aren't Nice. They are fabulous!"

Unique exclaims happily making Robbie smile big and laugh at her silliness. Unique was reminded of a small child when she sees him like this.

Robbie couldn't help himself, she made him laugh, so what? He could laugh if something was funny and what Unique said was funny. It didn't mean they were friends. It just meant that she said something funny, where was the crime in that?

**(Hmm, I never noticed his smile before- it is kind of-Ooh girl Unique! Don't even say it! Don't even think it! He does not have a nice smile! He is a thug remember girl? Stop it.) **

They laugh for a good second before Unique realized who she was talking to. She could not be having a laugh with HIM. She pulls herself back to reality sobering her expression fast, taking things to a serious turn.

"Why do you hate me?"

She's suddenly serious and it Robbie's turn to be caught completely off track. He hadn't expected things to go like this. He takes a minute to take this in then he answers. The air became uncomfortably thick as he straightens himself out.

"I don't hate you"

He answers honestly, maybe for the first time since he first saw her. He never hated Unique, he was just bored and she was an easy target. That is what he convinced himself. He needed Wade to understand that he shouldn't behave the way he does. In a way he thought he was helping him. It is twisted but he was just mostly doing it from boredom.

"Huh? Bull."

Unique scoffs at the farfetched confession. She didn't believe one word out of his mouth. She thought he was full of it. No she didn't think he was full of it, she knew it to be true.

"Just because I disagree with certain things about you doesn't mean I hate you. I don't give a flying shit if you think its bull. If you could only be normal-"Robbie begins but was interrupted by a surprisingly calm Unique.

"I am normal. There is nothing wrong with me"

She states confidently. Unique didn't need to hear the rest of Robbie's ignorance for her to get the point.

"I'm sorry if you don't like hearing this Wade, but you need to hear it. You're a boy! No matter how many times you put on dresses or heels or no amount of make-up will ever change that. So why kid yourself? It's only causing you more confusion and damage." Robbie is not angry when speaking as his words may seem. He begins then again was interrupted by Unique as she cuts in deep. The words she says shock not only Robbie but herself. She didn't mean it, it came out and there was no stopping it.

"Yeah, and no amount of time is gonna change the fact your still a complete asshole and that will never change. And maybe it's causing you to be more confused and damaged?"

She regretted as soon as she said those words. She thought for sure he was going to go off. Unique waited for what seemed like forever when Robbie continued to be silent just watching her. She became worried. The last thing she wants is to upset him. She didn't even know what she meant by her words, she said them and it was too late to take it back.

Robbie had nothing to say. He was so lost he had no idea what she meant by that. What did she mean?

**(Confused and damaged? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?)**

He didn't have the energy to be angry and tell her off.

"What do you mean?"

Robbie asks softly really wanting to know.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything. I apologize I was way out of line. Can we just figure out what we are gonna do? We can't go on like this forever. What are you going to do when this is all over?"

Unique asks leaning against her chair waiting for Robbie's turn to speak.

"I don't accept your goddamn apology. And what the hell do you mean when this all over"

Robbie asks as the room becomes a little more intense.

"Cool by me, I mean when your punishment is over are we gonna go back to the way things were or are you really wanting to change and leave me alone? Is this all an act? Dave is gonna go back to his life eventually do you think you can really change in so little time? I am not going to change who I am to please you."

Unique says unfazed by Robbie's intense behavior. These were the questions that had been nagging at her ever since this whole thing started and she wasn't gonna let up until she gets answers. She was right what was Robbie going to do when Dave was gone and everything went back to normal. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. Always in constant fear of being slushied or shoved or being called unnecessary names. Other people have bullied her in the past and she could get over it but not what Robbie was doing to her. It was way too much for her to handle.

"I don't know if I could change in that amount of time, do I look I have a crystal ball where I can see into the future?"

Robbie waves his fingers around an imaginary crystal ball he made with his hands making fun of her chuckling loudly. Unique rolls her in disgust but presses on.

**(Ass, does he need to make everything into a joke?)**

Robbie has no clue what will happen when all this is over and he was getting agitated that Unique kept on about it so he made some smart ass remark hoping she wouldn't question him more.

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

Unique blows out her breath in frustration. She was getting nowhere.

"Here's the deal; I don't know if all this hassle will help me better understand you. I really don't know if I will come around. Can't we see how all this plays out before you continue your game of 500 questions? If you asked me everybody is wasting their time with me, trying to make me a better person."

Robbie sighs slouching in his seat. He would rather be tutoring than dealing with this. He should've listened to Dave. Robbie loathes that thought.

The last thing Robbie said struck a nerve with Unique. He really appeared to be defeated as he had his head hung low. Her sympathy for the boy returned. He just looked so lost and helpless. She wanted to understand why and what he meant by his words.

"Fair enough, why do you think everybody is wasting their time?"

She asks leaning against her chair her head resting on her arm deciding it was time to take it easy on him. She wasn't going to get answers today, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get a straight answer from him. She would have to settle for this.

Unique lowers her gaze speaking as if she was talking to a wounded animal, until Robbie lifts his head up and meets her eyes. For those few moments Robbie was vulnerable and with her that was okay. He opens up to her more than he has ever opened up to- well anyone. He never shared his feelings to absolutely no one. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling. He wasn't great with things like this.

"Because I am a lost cause, it is hopeless no one is ever gonna believe I can truly change so why bother?"

Robbie puts his hands in front of his face. He couldn't allow Unique to see him like this. All emotional and everything, it wasn't his style. If his friends were here they'd be giving him shit by now for acting like such a pussy.

"You're not a lost cause. Maybe this experience can make you into a better person. A person you can actually be proud of"

Unique says truly meaning every word. She hoped Robbie understood she meant it and wasn't saying it just to say it. He needed to hear this. She may think he was a bully a no good one at that but that didn't stop her from hoping he could change his life around.

Unique was just like Dave in a way, in the sense they both saw what Robbie couldn't see or refused to see within himself. And that was the good in him which there was no good in him. They both were convinced that he could come out a decent person.

When Unique had said this Robbie was reminded of when Dave had told him the same exact thing.

"Thanks, I guess. You two actually are really stubborn."

Robbie is not entirely convinced if Unique was actually being sweet because she gave a damn what happens to him or she just didn't want to get picked on anymore and she would say anything to make herself look good. Whatever the reason behind it Robbie appreciated it.

"Who are you talking about?"

Unique questions the air room in the room less stifling than just two minutes ago. Things went smoothly from there as Robbie continued to open up to Unique.

"You and Dave, you guys won't let up. Man I can't stand him. He's an all right person don't get me wrong but man- I don't know there is something off about him"

Robbie confesses with their other conversation long forgotten. They weren't there to chat it up like they are doing but both figured it was time to put the serious discussion away and save it for another time.

"Hey, he's nice you leave him alone"

Unique blushes as she glances toward the half open door she spots Dave's back turned looking out not hearing any of their conversation.

"You're only saying that because he's protecting you from the big bad wolf"

Robbie teases as he makes a fake growl to emphasis that he was the big bad wolf. Unique again rolls her eyes for like the fifth time this past hour.

"That maybe so Robert but I really do think he's a very handsome- I mean nice man"

Unique corrects herself as she blushes at her almost confession crush on Dave. Who wouldn't have a crush on him? He was a very sweet handsome awesome person and Unique loved what she knew about him. She knew there was no chance with him but that didn't stop her from having a school girl crush on him. It will go away, it had to go eventually.

"It's Robbie how many times do I have to-Oh my god Are you serious! I don't believe this! You like him don't you?"

Robbie exclaims loudly. This was fun seeing her flinch from humiliation and embarrassment instead of fear. This was quite enjoyable for Robbie.

"Shut up! I do not! Would you lower your voice! I don't want him to hear this"

Unique's cheeks turn a bright shade of red as she cowers in her seat.

"Ah don't sweat it, he can't hear us. Not like I give a shit if you have some gay crush on a guy I can't stand. Can you imagine what your kids would look like? I mean if you can have kids but you can't because you're a dude"

Robbie playfully teases further.

"I am not gay, I like guys but I am not gay because I am a girl and you can't tell him, promise you won't"

Unique panics not knowing what Robbie would do with this new found information. He could tell the whole school or worse Dave could find out and she would be forced to switch schools due to utter humiliation if anyone were to find out.

"Whatever you say, I don't know the difference anyway and I won't tell him"

Robbie says really not quite getting the fact Unique wasn't gay. He really was that ignorant. Robbie wasn't disgusted by the fact of two guys having kids; he just didn't want to picture any one of Dave off springs you know agitating him even more.

"You promise?"

Unique bites her lower lip nervously.

"Scouts honor"

He puts his hands up. He wasn't going to say anything because he really didn't care about this whole thing.

This was too easy for them to be like this around each other. It wasn't supposed to be so simple but yet hear they are chatting as if they'd been friends and not mortal enemies. Robbie thinks this as he watches Unique smile warmly at him.

"So what are we going to do now? We aren't friends are we?"

Robbie asks causing Unique to just stare at him. He didn't think they were friends he just didn't want to give Unique the wrong idea since he agreed to keep her secret about Dave.

"Dear god no let's just figure this out as the weeks roll by okay? And All I want from you is a promise that while you're being punished that you make your friends stop harassing the glee club or stop talking about future harassment, I've been under protection due to Dave but Dave can't protect every one and they all still get daily slushies. Do we have a deal?" Unique asks as she smoothed her skirt out.

"Good because we aren't friends and I would like to keep it that way, if you're talking about Adam, I handled that. He won't do it again. I promised I'd share his dirty little secrets if he did. We'll leave you guys alone. And you know we aren't the only ones to slushy you guys?"

Robbie stretches arms out yawning they'd been in here awhile discussing things through assuring Unique he took care of it. He began to feel sleepiness creep over him.

"I know I am just making sure that your friends are one less problem that need to be dealt with. You need new friends if you asked me."

Unique says and that causes Robbie to get really angry but he spoke calmly to insure that Dave wouldn't go in there charging.

"No one asked you, my friends are the only ones who actually give a shit what happens to me- My own parents don't even care-"Robbie cuts himself off. He can't go there, especially with Unique.

"If you're friends really cared about you, they would try to help you not encourage you to do idiotic things with them."

Unique says wanting to pat herself on the back as she made a very good point.

"Shut up freak. You don't have the right to judge my friends. You don't know shit about us. We've been through it all. Sure of course they aren't the most perfect people around but whenever I need anything those two always have my back"

He says through gritted teeth, no hostility behind his harsh words.

"Sorry, you're right I don't know shit"

Unique confirms as she backs off of Robbie.

Several minutes later after everything calms down and they go back to talking as if nothing happened and Unique didn't step out of line Dave returns in the room.

"Are we all set? Figgins wants us all to get out of here, something about not keeping you guys here past five?" Dave informs them as they finished there talking to each other.

They both give each other looks no one speaking, until Unique spoke first.

"Yeah I am ready to go I don't think anything was accomplished today but that's fine with time I am willing to give Robbie a chance. He just needs time."

Unique stands up looks over to Robbie who was stunned he thought for sure she was going to tear him apart.

"Yeah whatever let's just get out of here"

He ducks right past both Unique and Dave with his head low. He needed to get away from this situation now.

"Robbie! Wait!"

Unique hollers in the middle of the hallway hoping to get his attention. He obeys her and stops in his tracks turns around and heads back in her direction.

Dave waits a few feet away as they speak for the last time.

"Um thanks for not telling Dave about you know as soon as you saw him"

She bites her lower lip. She says wanting to say so much more to him but didn't have anything else to add.

"Who says I will never tell him? Who knows when I will? Maybe tomorrow" Robbie jokes as Unique stares horrified.

"Hey lighten up I was kidding, later dude. I mean Unique, sorry still learning" Robbie corrects himself apologizing. Unique calms down and just smiles warmly.

**(Maybe** **there is more to him after all?)**

She thinks as she turns around to head home. Dave grins at the exchange between the two as Unique leaves. He walks up right up to Robbie before letting him go.

"That was a very good thing you did. I'll see you tomorrow in tutoring we'll discuss it some more" Dave pats Robbie on the shoulder as Robbie rolls his eyes pretending not be touched by those words.

Every one parts ways leaving the hallways, No one witnessed Ray hiding behind a wall watching the whole exchange with Unique and his best friend. He misinterpreted the whole friendly exchange as he evilly thinks to himself.

**(Robbie is a** **genius! I'll let Adam know the plan is set in motion.)**

Rays thinks as he is the last to leave the hallways smirking mischievously.

_**AN: THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR OF THE PLAN FOR AWHILE. IT'S KIND OF WHAT THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND BUT IT WILL BE BACK IN THE FUTURE. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR OF THIS? I AM ACTUALLY VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER :) THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT WASN'T WRITTEN FOR A FEW MONTHS LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONES BEFORE IT SO THIS IS FAIRLY NEW TO ME AS WELL. I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS I LOVE THE WONDERFUL THINGS YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT CONTINUES. PLEASE BE KIND, AS ALWAYS IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN**_**: I'm Gonna keep this Author's Note short and sweet. I won't try to give anything away. :) I Don't Own Glee, Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" Or anything else mentioned. It's only for fun that is all. I own Sami she is mine. Have any questions? Feel free to ask and leave a review. Thanks :)**

**Thanks For reading, Enjoy! You rock for giving this is a chance. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed you guys also rock! :)**

**(Bold Italics are everyone thoughts) **

Chapter 10

_**Robbie:**_

**Hey****  
****Don't write yourself off yet****  
****It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on****  
****Just try your best****  
****Try everything you can****  
****And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away**

**[Chorus]****  
****It just takes some time****  
****Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride****  
****Everything, everything will be just fine****  
****Everything, everything will be all right**

**Hey****  
****You know they're all the same****  
****You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in****  
****Live right now****  
****Just be yourself****  
****It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Hey****  
****Don't write yourself off yet****  
****It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on****  
****Just do your best****  
****Do everything you can****  
****Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say**

**[Chorus x2]**

Robbie is upstairs in his room belting out along to his favorite song by one of his favorite bands Jimmy Eat World.

It's the weekend, Saturday afternoon. That means no school, no classes and more freaking amazing is no frustrating incompetent that make him want to pull out his hair assholes constantly watching his every move i.e. one Dave Karofsky. He was free for the weekend with nothing to do.

His friends are too wrapped up in other things to do anything today. Ray is with his parents, two year brother and two older sisters at a family get together and there is no way he can get out of it until Monday. And who knows what Adam is doing?

Robbie tuned Adam out when he was griping on the phone after explaining he already had plans. He hung up as soon as Adam stopped talking. He couldn't even bother with saying bye.

Here he is with nothing but free time to jam out in his old Grey torn up football T-shirt and grey boxer shorts showing off his skinny pale legs on top of his bed, he's doing this to get his mind off his mind shattering boredom.

He has the music turned up so loud, not all the way on his computer although he still can't hear a soul outside his locked bedroom door.

There is something so freeing about rocking out to a really old song that makes Robbie content with life, when for him it's normally a shit hole to even exist. He's gets so lost in the music a lot of the time nothing else in the world could distract him. As long as there was a great song playing and if Robbie was in the zone not a hurricane inches from his home could pull him out of a great music soundtrack trance.

He could never ever do something like what the Glee Club does out in public. He can a carry a tune no doubt about this, he prefers do in it in the privacy of his own room with the door tightly locked that way no one could get in and see him act so care free. He'd have his pants pulled down in public or have his teeth pulled one by one before going through the horrifying experience that is that club.

"Robbie! Would you turn that music down?! I am trying to work and I can't hear myself concentrate with that racket blaring! It's busting my eardrums!"

Gary Haralson, Robbie's father banged hard on Robbie's door making the entire door vibrates with force. The older man proceeds to jiggle Robbie's locked door handle failing to break into the room.

Robbie unfazed by the offensively loud hard bangs and clicks going on the opposite side of his own walls he watches the door, glaring at it wishing the door wasn't in the way so his dad could see his glare.

"Don't get your briefs in a wad you douche-I don't have it that loud but that could be arranged"

Robbie whispers while chucking wickedly.

He stops dancing, only for a quick second as he rushes over to his computer and puts the volume all the way up. He continues to sing and dance along to the next random song playing, ignoring his dad's aggressive bangs and knocks.

As if his dad was never there just the way his dad does to him. You treat Robbie like an unimportant ghost he'll do the same to you.

The only time Robbie felt like his parents acted like parents was whenever they felt like it. When it was on their schedule or when Robbie was doing something they disagreed with.

They never were interested in what Robbie was into, they didn't share any interest when he told them he made the football team this year, the one thing he was ever proud of in his whole life and they didn't give two fucks. They tore into him. They didn't even bother to fake any enthusiasm for his sake. He would've preferred this over their initial reaction.

His dad wasted no energy in letting his son know how he really felt by telling him it was a waste of time and he would fail at it like he fails everything else. His mom was no better, she let him tear down there son while she said nothing and coward in the corner avoiding any confrontation like she always did. A quiet little mouse his mother was, she didn't like to focus on confrontation and focused more on her housework than her son or husband. She was off in her own world which was usually in the kitchen. His dad was never physically abusive to either Robbie or his mother but he did want certain things to go his way or they both would never hear the end of it.

Dinner always had to be prepared on time or Gary would throw a tantrum like a child. A child would be better behaved in a situation such as this. The house kept tidy or the same result would happen. His mom waited on her husband hand and foot.

Robbie's mother Anna was the typical doting stay at home housewife. Clean, cook and don't open your mouth and things would be peachy keen.

No motivation or encouragement was ever heard in the household. They were busy with their own problems that Robbie was always put last. It's depressing, Robbie grew accustomed to that is how the way things worked in their family. His Dad only acted like a caring father in public because he was so worked up over what people might think if they saw the real man behind closed doors. He had to keep appearances as the loving doting father that people come to expect from him. He was a respected successful lawyer that all his colleagues cared for.

He was the type of parent to show no love and affection but demand and expected to get respect at the same time. Robbie knew from a young age that you don't demand a child's respect with unnecessary force or that you don't need to work to the bone just so your parents could show you one ounce of love, it was just supposed to be.

He tried everything to get the approval of his parents for what felt like his whole life, just last year is when he gave up and let things go on because he was tired of fighting just to be forgotten in the shadows. He was pretty sure his parents loved him and no matter how bad it was at home he still loved them.

He wanted them to say it more often and show they appreciated him instead of making him feeling like an invalid invisible person that they ignored every day except for when it was convenient for them.

To sum it up about the relationship with his folks was that well there was no special relationship between them. They all just lived under the same roof. Their lives were much like the show Big Brother where strangers were thrown together in one house to see if they could stand each other.

The only thing though is that this is reality and Robbie wasn't getting millions to put up with his shitty family and no cameras to watch there every move, instead he got the short end of the crap stick.

To sum up his father and his mother individually in one simple sentence that explains why there relationship is so strained: Dad is a Grade A+ Douche rag and his mother a pathetic cowardly lion doormat.

If only his mom grew a pair and stuck up for the both of them things would get better. His mother would never leave his dad, she got married young and if anyone were to take away her financial security blanket and her only source of income which came from his old man Robbie was certain she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She would rather put up with him than be on her own.

He contemplated so many times of just dragging his mom out of this town while his dad slept in the middle of the night and driving anywhere but Lima where they could be free. Or better yet running away by his self and leaving them both behind. If only he weren't such a coward he would've been out of here a while ago. He must get his coward-ness from his mother? That would certainly explain a lot.

After several minutes of a few more bangs and twists on the door Robbie's father must have gave up because it was silence on the other side.

Robbie took that as a sign that he wouldn't have to deal with his dad any longer. It felt like a little victory, one Robbie didn't want or need. It always left a hard feeling in the pit of his stomach and a sick nauseous taste in his mouth fighting with his parents but that was the only way they communicated, he wasn't taught any other way.

Once He grew bored of listening to music; he shut off his computer and lied back restlessly on his bed his arms tucked behind his head staring up at the ceiling. It was only 3:00 pm in the afternoon and he was more anxious than bored now. He wants more friends but at last that wasn't in the cards for him. No one decent enough wanted to associate with him.

Then as he was in his head a thought pressed up in his head.

**(Unique's voice: "You need new friends')**

Unique's voice swirled in his head like a migraine. Unique had some nerve making that observation. She didn't know his friends so how could she say something like that? She had no right. As explained before his friends weren't perfect, they were there when no one would be. They had his back.

This is how it went, they were all pals but Ray and Adam was each other's best friend because they knew each other since they were in diapers. As for Robbie his best friend was Ray who he didn't meet until the third grade, the days when Robbie used to get picked on and Ray stuck up for him and they'd been friends ever since. They'd been through a lot and Robbie found it ironic that he used to get picked on and now he is the jerk who threw losers in the dumpsters and nerd's wedgies and daily slushies tosses. Ray was the one who taught him how to fight and nobody has messed with him.

Sure they weren't as tight knit as Unique's precious Glee club but He wouldn't dare trade his friendship with either boy even if he considered trading Adam's friendship he wouldn't. He was still his boy, no matter how childish or annoying Adam maybe. They were all buddies and it will stay like that forever.

"Forget that nobody and forget this"

Robbie mutters referring to Unique sitting up getting off his bed heading over to change his clothes. He can't look like a bum when outside as he did now. It was fine to look like a slob in the comfort of your own house. Not outside, people talk and considering who his father was he couldn't risk embarrassing him. He didn't need to hear it from his old man.

It took ten minutes for Robbie to comb his hair and gel it to side as he always did, throw on a dark maroon V neck shirt, navy blue pants and his usual red sneakers and head downstairs. He didn't feel like wearing his McKinley jacket that was more for school anyway, he left it thrown messily on top of his desk chair. He smelled his armpits making up his mind that he didn't smell that bad so he didn't shower. He smelled okay for the most part. He wasn't gonna impress anyone today.

He needed to get out of his own head for a while. He needed to take a little walk to who knows where. Robbie didn't usually plan anything like this; he usually went with what feels right and this felt right.

Robbie searched the hallways for any sign of parental units because he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions to where he was going or dealing with either of the people that were supposed to care. It wasn't gonna happen since he was invisible to them but you never know.

**(Dad is asleep in front of his TV on his favorite sofa in the basement pretending to work on some big case and mom is most likely at the store getting ready to prepare her fake dry burnt "Family fun pot roast" complete with runny flavorless mash potatoes for tonight. It's the same routine all the time with those two.)**

Robbie says in his mind when he quickly rushes downstairs without going noticed and heads outside on the surprisingly sunny day. The jock loved perfect days where the sun was shining and it was warm but not bothersome at all. Not too hot or cold, just the way he liked it. The clouds were even out to greet him. Okay that was corny so what? It was great being away from his house; he'll take corny any day.

Robbie hadn't known how long he walked for; somehow his feet brought him all the way to the Lima Bean. He is in daze like fog as he walked and he hadn't plan on coming here but since he was already here he headed inside. Before going in Robbie checked his pockets to see if he had enough to buy him some coffee.

He thanked whoever was looking out for him when he found some change stashed away in his jeans pockets, it wasn't a whole lot, enough to buy him one drink. Robbie is always leaving random items in the most random places and was lucky this time because he left his wallet at home.

Robbie strolls in the coffee shop casually orders his drink then takes a seat in his usual hang out spot in the back where hardly any people were. The cool from the inside instantly hits his face. He relaxes and takes in his surroundings. He gazes at different walks of life passing through the joint keeping to his self as he continued to go unnoticed. The place was practically empty when Robbie first arrived though that changed within the hour as more people showed up making the place a full house in the matter of minutes.

Everything was going swimmingly until Robbie saw someone he really didn't need to deal with walking through the door.

**("This is just my day isn't it? Not this person! No! No! NO! Please don't see me, please don't see me! Can't I ever catch a break? I don't need this! I just came in here to get some coffee and chill. What is the deal? Wherever I go there he is.") **

Robbie pleads covering his face with his hand cowering in his seat as luck would have it the one and only Dave Karofsky arrives.

He wasn't alone. The former jock was laughing it up with some petite, very shapely (particularly in the chest area) blonde girl attached to his arm as they waited in a really long crowded line for their order of whatever they came in the Lima Bean to get. They both seemed a little too cozy for them to be friends or related. There had to be something more there. Robbie quit cowering so much to get better view of the pretty lady with Dave.

It hadn't dawned on Robbie that Dave might have had a girlfriend or let alone could get a woman. It never crossed his mind. The boy assumed he was single and not dating. Dave never talked about girls when Robbie would randomly talk about hot chicks during their tutoring breaks just so they could have something normal to discuss other than math equations. It made sense Robbie would assume he just didn't have one. Robbie started to see he really didn't know anything about the guy except what he shared that first day of tutoring in Figgins office. Dave was quiet when it came to his personal life and pretty much mum about it. The scene set in front his own eyes made his curiosity peek further. The former jock turned temporary security guard/tutor was a mysterious one that was for sure.

The blonde bombshell was a knock out. She was beautiful; it wasn't lost on the young boy with raging hormones. She had short perfectly curled sandy blonde hair that was kept tucked behind her ears, few inches past her shoulders complete with perfectly pouty lips that were covered in pink lip gloss to further accentuate her mouth. And breathtakingly blue eyes matched with soft pink eye shadow to match her outfit or were her eyes green? Robbie couldn't see from where he was but he wasn't exactly focused on that. He was so focused on getting a better view of her chest. He is a teenage boy after all sue him for wanting a piece of the action.

She was much smaller than Dave; she came up a few inches shorter of his arm. She wore a simple soft pink blouse (the girl must love her some pink. She is almost completely matched head to toe in it) and black sweat pants. She had a lit up expression like a brainwashed cheerleader that you would see those horrible Bring It On movies, really big but plastic which means she's a cheerleader or was one. Robbie dated a cheerleader a long time ago so he could tell this from a mile away. She was more Robbie's type of girl; she didn't fit with someone like Dave. The girl is too vivacious for him. Robbie needs to know his secret to landing someone like her.

She was a babe one would be dense to not want to stare at her all day long. Whoever didn't appreciate her was either that blind or gay. What she doing with a sweaty jerk like Dave? It boggles the mind that could he be a chick magnet.

**(There is no way a guy like him gets a smoking hottie like her! That is not right! I need a babe like her in my life. She looks older which means she's maybe more experienced? Damn you lucky S.O.B. Dave!) **

Robbie thinks as he continues to watch them flirt with each other. He watches with a pinged of jealously as the young beauty playfully reaches up on her tip toes to mess with Dave's short hair softly brushing her fingers through it. Dave bends down so the short cutie could reach; he shyly blushes at her showing affection to him, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Robbie can't hear what they were talking about and he couldn't read lips, he wasn't a complete moron though there was obvious major flirting going on between the two.

The long line they were standing in begins to die down a few moments later and a little after the happy couple get there drinks then unknowingly head towards Robbie's direction.

**(Shit I need to duck for cover, oh what am I gonna do hide under the table, no bad idea just pray he don't see you)**

Robbie rationalizes. Dave and pretty blonde lady make their way over right taking their place right across from Robbie's table.

Drinks in hand and smiles on plastered their faces the young couple didn't comprehend Robbie across from them. Robbie was thankful that they didn't him no mind and was about to go back to his own business when suddenly he hears it.

"Hey kid, didn't see you there. Nice weather we are having huh?"

Dave Karofsky calls out making small talk to a bright pink faced Robbie who says nothing. The pretty blonde giggles like a little girl at Dave, Dave chuckles softly right back at her with a certain gleam that only a boyfriend would have for his girlfriend which meant they were really dating or the more obvious conclusion, hooking up.

Robbie shudders away the mental image of Dave and pretty girl in a little mattress mambo. The mental image is enough to make him puke his coffee all over the Lima Bean's tidy clean floors. Unless it was Robbie instead of that jack hole with her in this little scenario he'd have no problem picturing them two doing the deed. But this was Dave and that was just messed up and sickening not to mention cringe worthy for the young boy to even picture it.

The image is more horrifying than Cheerios Coach Sue Sylvester in tight white lingerie with a lollipop in her mouth sprawled out seductively on a heart shaped bed.

**(God please kill the visuals.) **

Robbie cursed his overactive imagination.

He didn't get what was so funny? He didn't question, although beautiful beyond any reasonable doubt she seemed to be very ditzy, the type of girl to laugh at a joke that she clearly doesn't get and is only laughing to appear smart.

**(Shit! busted. Now what? I hope he doesn't invite me to sit with him.) **

"I got an idea. Why don't you join us?"

Dave waves with a broad grin over to him and his company indicating for Robbie to join them. Robbie froze he really didn't like surprises and this was one hell of a surprise.

**(Oh for crap's sake too late)**

Life was really funny sometimes because just then as Robbie stayed where he was not moving a muscle in comes another person, make that another last person Robbie wants to see coming in at this very moment toward Robbie's and Dave's direction.

"Oh hello, Dave what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here."

Unique greets Dave Karofsky with a grin like no other as usual Robbie goes unnoticed with her back turned away from him. Dave gets out of his seat and walks over to her. They just hug, friendly but Robbie could tell it meant something more to Unique as she held a little too tightly to Dave. He smiled to himself knowing Unique's secret crush on Dave and how much that one simple hug could mean the world to someone like her.

"Nothing much just getting some fresh air and coffee with my friend, Unique this is Sami, Sami- Unique"

Dave waves his friend/possible girlfriend over as the blonde beauty extends her hand to greet Unique as he introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Dave has told me so much about you! He speaks very highly of you Unique."

The blonde bombshell finally speaks in a really high girly voice. She was one super hyper real ball of energy that some might find off putting to be around if given the chance. Robbie didn't mind she could do whatever she wanted to him, shrill annoying voice and all. He was down for anything.

Robbie doesn't know what is going through Unique's mind right now. It can't be good because she says nothing for what seems a long time looking the girl up and down scowling. It is like she was checking out her competition.

"Charmed, I'm sure"

Unique says dead panned with a slight sharp edged to her tone as she shakes hands with Sami still looking her up and down making Robbie feels like he should laugh but her looking at Sami the way she is makes him change his mind. He knew better. She was pissed off for lack of a better term and must've thought what Robbie thought, that this was Dave's girlfriend and she really now had no chance to be with Dave.

Unique should be flattered that Dave acknowledges her existence in his own life but she isn't. She is heartbroken that he has a girlfriend and no one informed her. She feels like an idiot for not knowing sooner.

**(Of course he has a girl; a cutie like him can't stay single for long) **

This should make her crush on him go away, it doesn't go away in fact it is stronger than ever. It will take time but Unique was strong she should get over it, eventually.

Dave didn't sense any hostilely coming toward Unique; it went right over his head how mad she was. He did the one thing Robbie and Unique hope he wouldn't do.

"Now that we are all here why don't you join me and Robbie for some coffee? We were getting settled when you came by" Dave acts obliviously. Unique hadn't known Robbie was right behind her and when she finally saw a glimpse of him her eyes popped out of her head but she quickly sobers her expression fast as she was with company.

"Um I don't know- I came with some friends from my Glee club I should get back-"

Unique turns to leave but Dave stops her having none of that.

"It's cool invite them too. I would like to meet your friends from Glee club. I would like to see how much that Club has changed. How many of you are there?"

Dave is enthusiastic as his eyes search the room for more empty chairs so Unique couldn't get out of this. She couldn't say no to Dave. Not with his smile and eyes, they melted her heart.

"Just me, my bestie Marley, Her boyfriend Jake, Ryder and Sam" Unique says faintly staring at Robbie who mouths the words; "What are you doing?" clearly not pleased at this whole exchange. She shrugs her shoulders slightly with a guilty expression plastered on her face.

**(Great not only is this gonna be really uncomfortable. Sam, Ryder and Jake are here. Those butt heads want to kick my ass! What is, Unique thinking? Just get your coffee and leave)**

Robbie's protests go unheard as they are only in his head. Dave asks Unique to go get her friends so they could join them and she does just that. Ignoring Robbie glares as she strides past him. In no time she turns up with Marley, Jake, Ryder and Sam by her side. All eyes go directly on Robbie. Who at this particular moment wishes he was water or air so he could disappear from those angry looks coming his way.

**("This is going to be where I die isn't it? This going to be very interesting") **

Robbie thinks as he gets up from his seat and sits next to Dave in case anyone wants to charge him and they all have their war faces on so no doubt they want to kill Robbie. Even Marley who was much smaller more petite than Robbie looked as though she wanted to body slam him. She was surprisingly scary for someone so tiny and girly. He wasn't hiding behind Dave, he isn't scared of anyone, and it is just after the bull shit with his father earlier on in the day he had no energy or strength left to deal with anyone else' bullshit today.

No one says a word as they take their seats around the little circle of black chairs Dave made for them to sit and chat.

In Dave's mind this was the right thing to do; this could bring them all together and set their differences aside in a welcoming public place. He knew what he was doing. That way there are witnesses in case any blood was to be shed. If Robbie was serious about being a better person he needed to make amends with some of the people he was cruel to. It worked for Dave; it had to work for Robbie right? All his other ideas to help the thug were fool proof so far what was the worst that could happen with this one?

**(Yep this is gonna be very interesting indeed)**

Robbie thinks one final time as everyone is seated still not talking. You could cut the tension with a knife.

**AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Like it? Thanks. Also I wasn't gonna have Sami in this chapter she was supposed to only be in chapter 3 but I changed my mind. I hope this is okay? What did you think of Sami? I had fun writing her. There is so much more to her than what Robbie describes, this was just his first impression of her. I love Bring It On; well the first movie. Just thought I put it out there in case someone attacks me lol! Kidding! :)**

**Also non-story related….. Is any else still happy and still doing back flips off the walls about tonight's and last week's episode of Glee? :D Okay two words: BRITTANA AND QUICK! AHHH! OM MY SWEET HEART! :)))) *Jumps up and down excitedly***

***Ahem* *Fixes hair* Okay I am done… I will miss some of the newbies such as Unique of course for obvious reasons. And I love her as well. Also Kitty :( I liked her a lot.**

**This was supposed to be posted the other day but real life happened. I think that is all I wanted to say? :) I am gonna go now so thanks again for reading. You guys said some lovely things and I appreciate the continued support. I hope you are still interested. Have a wonderful day or Night wherever you maybe. :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Re-upload posted

**IMPORTANT**** PLEASE READ: Re-Uploaded Explanation is at the end of this chapter, please read it when you are done with this. **

**AN: Thanks to everyone reading this right now, you don't know how much that means to me :) I still don't own any rights to Glee :(**

**Thanks also to my followers, people who have reviewed and put this in their favorites. You all rock! :D I couldn't have imagined people reading this let alone liking so thanks again for the support.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Bold Italics are everyone's thoughts) This is continued from chapter 10. **

Chapter 11

Hours tick away as the group of Glee Club kids, Robbie, Dave and Sami sat in silence. That is a little bit of an overstatement it's only been five or twelve minutes. The tension is so suffocating Robbie kept grabbing at his T-shirt collar sweating profusely under his armpits making his Adam's apple bop along as he takes huge gulps of air. It was if he'd been sitting here being interrogated for hours on end. He really needs a miracle. He could say he just got a text from home and he's needed for a family emergency. He decides against it for obvious reasons besides he doesn't have his phone with him he stupidly left it on his chair along with his jacket.

Things aren't great at home. That is the whole reason he is in the Lima Bean to get away from his parents. Robbie sometimes likes to pretend he didn't have the life he has now. He likes to pretend his parents are actually concerned where he goes. Things would be so much better if they cared. Maybe he'd spend more time there then in the Lima Bean.

Robbie stayed where he was.

The group that should change their name to "We hate Robbie, Let's take turns murdering him" club were each in their own way giving Robbie the look of death. Understandably so, they were all still on edge about him giving Unique shit. He hadn't tortured Unique or anyone else or acted out in any other way, that didn't stop them from letting Robbie know that they weren't pleased with the way he was treating there friend. Each of the Glee Club members didn't buy into his act and were concerned he might do something when Dave has his back turned or when he was gone.

Dave having had any sense taking his role as peace maker was the first to break the silence, trying to lighten up every one's moods. Especially Robbie's who Dave notices is sweating bullets. He felt bad for the young boy, at the same time selfishly thankful that it wasn't him this time going through this. He had to do something quick to control Robbie's nerves or he was sure Robbie was gonna suffer a stroke if he didn't.

He feels Robbie's nervousness radiating off of him. Robbie didn't have to verbalize it;

"Hey Sam, what's up dude?"

Dave acknowledges the young blonde guy who he used to attend McKinley with. Dave later found out Sam does impressions. He never heard him do one. He heard he was good from Kurt who always spoke highly of his friends. Sam like everyone else has his eyes glued to Robbie until he registers that someone was trying to get his attention.

He turns away from Robbie long enough to give Dave friendly wide grin with his big mouth that Dave found cute. He was not into Sam like that even when Santana caught him staring at his ass at one point. He liked what he saw and as long as nobody had caught him it was fine….Until Santana caught him. That was how the blackmailing started.

They weren't the best of friends at first, and that was an understatement. They even fought one time in the boy's locker room when Sam stuck up for Kurt, Kurt and Dave's junior year, Dave was still in denial around this time.

Since then the two guys had made their peace with one another, going as far as hanging out every once in a while when the rare chance such as this moment presents itself.

It was a long process that took several months of forgiving Dave's mistakes. Sam eventually gave Dave a chance. Dave in fact has made peace with everyone he has ever hurt or humiliated in the original Glee club. They weren't a big happy family of course and there still some scars that will take longer to heal than others. But he came to an understanding with them.

None of Dave's process of being a better person happened over night. Mind you his attitude is a lot more tolerable than in the past. He still needs to work on himself. He is a lot better than he had been a year ago and that was a victory all on its own.

"I am good. Karofsky how's life?"

Sam gets up from his seat and fist bumps with Dave. The boys exchange pleasantries then go back to uncomfortable situation that is the group of chairs placed perfectly in a circle.

"Life's wonderful thanks for that…. Oh how rude of me where are my manners? Sam- the rest of Unique's friends this is Samantha Jeffrey, everyone calls her Sami, my friend from my college"

Dave introduces Sami as she clears her throat letting Dave know that she was still there. He momentarily forgot he'd had come in here with her. He didn't mean to he is so swept up in everything he plain forgot about her.

"Nice to meet you, Sami, I'm Marley Rose this is my friend Ryder Lynn on my left and on my right is my very handsome boyfriend Jake Puckerman"

Marley along with the Ryder and Jake are no longer paying any mind to Robbie and instead focus on Dave's pretty friend sitting next to him flipping her hair in a flirty way waving, winking friendly at them. At this moment all three boys saw this as if it is being played in slow motion such as like the movies.

Sami didn't mean anything behind it. In her mind that is how she greets everyone.

Doing this with her hair gained the attention from Robbie, Sam and Ryder. Sam and Ryder were staring a little too long and hard with mouths open in an "O" shape. You could faintly hear Robbie breathe out "Damn" over on the other side of Dave's shoulder bending back in his seat to get a better clearer view. Robbie cursed himself due to Dave's huge body being in the way he couldn't see anything, He only saw the back of her which was enough to worship. Jake had to behave himself because he was in fear of Marley punching him in his "Boys" if he were caught staring at anyone else.

Marley rolled her eyes while crossing her arms not amused at the boys going wild over the girl with Dave. She didn't see anything special about the girl, just another pretty face. She thought she was pretty like a model you'd see in Vogue or Teen magazines. Nothing else was special to go gaga over. She was disappointed by her group. They were acting like a bunch of kids. She and Unique who was right next to Marley give the same look of disgusts. Unique agreed with her friend silently and that was boys could be so dumb.

"Sami, I'm Sam, Sam I am. What a coincidence we have the same exact name."

Sam winks playfully doing his best Dr. Seuss impression. This is the first time Dave had heard the impressions, Kurt wasn't lying. Sam sounded just like the narrator from those movies. He could seriously do voice over acting. Dave is impressed and astonished. He glances over to Sami to get her reaction.

Sami blushes at this sudden attention she is receiving from this adorable blonde guy. He could definitely be her type. She was always attracted to strong athletic guys with award winning smiles and witty humor.

She shakes her feelings away. Making a mental note that she is not sixteen anymore and she can't let him flirt with her like this.

"Uh not really dude, you don't exactly have the same exact name"

Dave corrects Sam, who is disappointed by this. Dave had no idea how much he saved Sami from making a fool out of herself, she owed him big. All Sam is doing is flirting with this hot babe and there goes Dave ruining his game. He wasn't mad just slightly annoyed.

"Jake Puckerman, Puckerman? You wouldn't happen to know Puck would ya? Are you two related or something?"

Dave is intrigued. He wasn't aware Puck had any other siblings; he knew about his little sister, that was it.

"He's my half-brother, different moms, same dead beat dad. We didn't meet until recently. Why? How do you know Puck?"

Jake quirked his eyebrow up in a questioning motion. Puck never mentioned this Dave guy to him. He had no idea the two of them came so close to fist fighting a bunch of times when Dave was a jerk.

"He was one of the guys I used to slushy for years when I went to McKinley; we are cool now-man"

Dave lowers his head in shame trying not to get emotional in front of everyone. His eyes burned. He can't cry here, not now. It is frustrating because no matter where he goes he will always somehow be reminded of that idiot he once was. Sami gently places her hand on Dave's back rubbing it in circles comforting him.

Dave confided to her about everything in his past, leaving not a single detail out. He sat her down in his apartment and told her the whole story from start to finish.

She was the first person he let in to his world in a really long time. He wasn't the most comfortable person to let someone see what was going on inside. For someone really shy like Dave used to be this was a pretty huge deal.

It was a month and a half into their friendship and his past was eating at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't judge him once cause that is not who she is. She took his hand in hers to support her friend. When he was done she let him know that no matter what she would be there for him. Once she makes a promise she never breaks it. That moment was a life altering moment for both; it established the rest of the friendship. They go to each other for everything nothing was ever hidden, no secrets kept in the dark from that day on.

Everyone has their eyes on Dave, no one says anything, they wait until he composes himself.

Ryder, Marley and Jake just look in opposite direction unsure of what else to do. Sam is concerned and staring hard at Dave in a knowing kind of way, he knows Dave's been swung through the mud. Unique is desperate to give who she considered a great pal a hug but Sami beat her to it.

**(Uh I don't like her very much) **

Unique thinks as her eyebrows raise and her arms are crossed in total diva bitch mode. She is too much of a lady to express this out loud.

"Um yeah sorry about that, guys I needed a minute. I- yeah I wasn't exactly a cool guy to your brother a while back."

Dave clears his throat failing to compose himself playing off like he wasn't going to have a complete breakdown in front a group of strangers.

"Half-brother and how were you a jerk? What did you do? -Ow what the- Marley! It was an innocent question. I can't ask an innocent question?"

Jake questions after he receives a hard smack in the arm from Marley. That was a rude question in Marley's mind and Jake deserved the smack. Dave clearly didn't want to talk about the inner turmoil he must be going through. It was read all over his face. She didn't get in on the full story of Dave but she knows enough. Unique gave her friend and the rest of the Glee Club the low down on what Dave's purpose in Unique's life was gonna be for next few weeks or more. She liked Dave; anybody who protects someone they barely know out of the goodness in their heart was all right in her book.

"No, you're being rude"

Marley simply states as she relaxes her drink in her other hand. They both glare at each other then turning their attention to Dave.

"Thanks Marley"

Dave says softly gives Marley a grin telling her it didn't bother him. She returns the favor by grinning back then once again glaring at her boyfriend.

"Anyway I brought you all together so we could have a nice conversation, a little get to know each other. Who would like to go first? Robbie? Robbie!"

Dave turns over to Robbie trying to get his participation but Robbie who is just chilling in his seat wasn't looking at Dave, his mind is somewhere else. He wasn't even listening to anything the group were discussing instead his eyes all around studying the Lima Bean.

Dave snaps his fingers really closely in the young jock's face trying again to gain his attention. Doing this worked as Robbie snaps out of his own world using his own hands to try to swat Dave's hands away from his personal space. He was seriously beyond annoyed. Why couldn't Dave leave this alone? What was he hoping to accomplish? The young boy was too wound up to come up with answers right now.

"Get your nasty greasy fingers out of my effing face! I heard you!"

Robbie screams as Dave humorously continuously messes with Robbie waving his hand Robbie's face laughing out loud as he did so. Dave couldn't help himself; it was so easy making Robbie annoyed. He was having fun with the boy that was all.

Unique hides her amusement with Dave by covering her face with her own hands. She blushes as she watches Dave playfully rough up Robbie a little.

"Uh, why the heck, do I have to be a part of this? I mean look at us we are sitting here in a circle like this is goddamn group therapy"

Robbie states irately straitening himself out when Dave was done messing around. Robbie statement was true, this to him felt very much like a group therapy session, he's never been to therapy groups and he doesn't want to or think he needs it but he's seen TV and his views are based on that.

"Well, we are all here because I think and the group might feel this way as well that we need to find way to bring you and these guys together to somehow show you how life could be if only you would stop fighting or pushing us all away. The purpose of all of this is so you could change"

Dave speaks with conviction meaning every single word that left his mouth. He points to the group of Glee kids as they all nod their heads in an agreement. He needed Robbie to see this from their side. Maybe this would get through Robbie's brain.

"I get that, I really do but did any of you actually ask me if I wanted to change? I didn't ask for anyone to help me. I never said I wanted to. I am fine with the way I am. I like who I am. I'm being forced here by Figgins because if I don't do this I could get expelled and believe me I could deal with you freaks a lot better than my parents-"

Robbie confesses stopping himself from going forward frowning as he was about to bring up his parents. He wasn't entirely convinced of his words but the group didn't need to know this. He liked who was really…. Well sometimes other times he was entirely convinced he was incapable of being good enough.

Dave notices the teenager's sudden pause and wonders what that was all about but doesn't question it further with the rest of the group. He'll confront Robbie about it when they are alone.

"Nobody is forcing you now; it's the weekend Robbie, remember? So what are you doing here? And no one asked you but it is pretty obvious to us with your actions toward me and my buddies you need help. So excuse Dave and everyone else for coming in and trying with you."

Its Unique's turn to speak as she shifts in her chair speaking her words directly to Robbie.

They stare each other down for a really long time. Crickets can be heard all around as Robbie tries to come up with something witty, he can't, his mind it's drawing a blank.

"Oh please like any of you actually care what happens to me. None of you care about me. I could go missing and none of you would send a search party for me. It would be good riddance to the shit for brains bully right? And to answer your question, Freak-A-Zoid I am here because I needed a coffee. I couldn't have predicted that I'd be running into you losers if I had I would have stayed home"

Robbie speaks bitterly. He crosses his arms, huffy not daring to glance at anyone instead his eyes was set to the floor.

"That's not true kid, you gotta know someone is on your side and only wants what is best for you"

Dave's voice is soft barely audible as he reaches his hand to place it on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie shrugs Dave's kind gesture away before he has a chance to be comforted. Everyone is caught off guard at Dave's attentiveness toward this young angry boy. They all stare in awe. Including Unique who should be upset with Robbie for calling her names but she is too distracted by the exchange between the two guys to let what he had said affect her.

Yes it is true that Dave can't stand the teenager most days but he saw something that Robbie couldn't see or was too stubborn to see. He may sound like a broken record but he truly believed that Robbie had some good in him. There must be something there that makes Robbie so sure he is not destined for happiness or why his self-esteem is so low? Whatever it was Dave is going to get to the root of why Robbie is so angry at the world whether Robbie asks for it or not.

"Oh yeah right the only reason you're "helping" me is because…..well I don't exactly know why….. Whatever reason you have you should just give up while you are ahead! All of you leave me the fuck alone!"

Robbie lashes out as he gets up from his seat to walk away, he's so over with this whole group talking but before he could do that he hears something come out of Jake's mouth.

"What was that?"

Turning back around facing the crowd he questions the jock/glee member as his fists a placed at his sides tightly ready for a fight. His nerves taking control not letting him have a chance to walk away.

"Your parents need to teach you some manners if you ever call my friend that again-"Jake didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Robbie fists coming flying at Jake. What Jake said about Robbie's parents really set him off. Robbie saw red.

"Fuck you!"

Robbie dives toward Jake causing the other guy to jump from his seat. Dave intervenes just in time holding a very hostile Robbie back who was struggling in Dave's grasp screaming profanities. Dave held on tightly as Robbie's body jerked around like a rag doll. Sam and Ryder see that Dave is struggling to hold an out of control Robbie they step in and grab Robbie's arms pinning him until he would allow himself to cool off. The mood went from calm too dangerous in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

Jake on the other hand backed away as he didn't want to fight and meant no malice behind his words; he was sticking up for Unique. Marley jumps to her boyfriend's defense as she looks him over seeing if Robbie actually hit him, thankful when she saw no marks on her boyfriend.

"You guys knock it off! Take it outside! Or I'm calling the cops!" A woman's voice is heard from behind the counter which meant she must have worked in the Lima Bean.

"Robbie pull yourself together, do you wanna be thrown out of here? I'm sure you don't want the police involved or worse-case scenario your parents? Breathe in and out. Yep that's it."

Dave says whispering in the jumpy teenager's ear as Robbie snaps out of his state doing what Dave asks by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, beginning to feel exhausted from jumping around so much. Dave remembers his method of shaking away his frustrations that was taught to him by his therapist. He teaches Robbie the same thing and it seemed to be working.

Robbie couldn't have his parents coming to pick him up from jail. He could just hear his dad picking him up talking smack about how proving once again he's a failure and being arrested only proves his dad is right as his mother would just sit there in the car with a solemn expression written on her face as if she was disappointed.

A few moments of silence Robbie's anger subsides and his muscles start to relax, his brain begins to get clear.

Dave feels Robbie relax so he loosens his grip on the young man and quietly asks Ryder and Sam to do the same. Unique watches from afar Robbie's demeanor she isn't scared as she should feel. She feels a sense of understanding wash over her.

She figured out what was part of Robbie's problem, it had something to do with the people who were responsible for him, his mom and dad. That had to be it or at least part of it. She was no dummy; she saw his demeanor change at the mere mention of them. How could anyone miss it?

Her parents were no walk in the park but she never hated them. She loves them with everything she is and would rather suffer herself than see them go through pain. Even if they would never get why she was the way she is. She'd do anything for them.

So she can't begin to understand his frustrations but now she was curious to find out why he was so furious toward them. What about is it about them that make him ticked off?

"Sorry, ma'am there is no need for the cops he's good-we're good. It won't happen again."

Dave yells over to the voice behind the counter taking control of the situation, he can't see anything because there are a sea of customers watching the encounter going on in front of them.

The woman who was a waitress takes Dave's word over it and lets them go about their business. Giving them one last warning before returning to her work.

"Okay, but if he gets out of hand again I will be forced to take action and the police will be here to escort you guys out" she says as Dave nods to the sea of people still not being able to see who he was talking to.

Everything settles people around start to get bored when they see that no cops won't show up or a fight wasn't gonna break out any time soon. They turn their heads away going back to their business.

Dave practically shoves Robbie back into his seat and the young guy lets him. His eyes still on Jake, he's not daring to dart again at him.

Marley forces Jake to look at her when he refused. He looked like a wild animal waiting for the signal to attack. She is whispering things like to keep him from fighting:

"He's not worth it" and "You'll be in so much trouble with your mom and Puck if you stoop to his level".

"Dude you need to control that anger of yours it almost got you put in the slammer" Dave scolds staring directly at Robbie.

"He started it"

Robbie childishly complains pointing to Jake who glares right back.

"I don't care who started it. You're not a child Robbie so quit acting like you are. I shouldn't have to sit here and lecture you like this. You should be the bigger man and walk away" Dave says. Robbie puffs out a breath of air, his heads hung low taking in Dave's words.

"I want you to apologize to Jake"

Dave states, Robbie blinks rapidly as if Dave grew three extra heads. Dave was staring right back giving the look as if to say "I'm serious, do it".

"The hell I am. He should apologize to me."

Robbie protests go louder not so loud that it causes another scene.

"The hell you aren't, you heard me. We will get to him, you go first because you took the first swing, he may have provoked you but that still is no excuse for your reaction"

Robbie took one last look at Jake swallowed down his pride and went right for it.

As he was about to open his mouth he was suddenly interrupted by someone calling out for Dave.

"Dave long time no see am I right? How you been?"

The mysterious figure walks right up toward Dave playing it off smooth as one expected them from them. This caused all attention to go on this one person. Unique and her friends have no clue who this person is or what they wanted with Dave. They sat in silence waiting to see what will play out next.

Robbie notices Sam's face first he couldn't ponder why Sam's expression was cold and hard. His face and body language read as if he knew exactly who this person is and is displeased by their presence.

They were supposed to be suave and more confident but right now they feel like a timid animal; Dave always brought this out in them. The person wants to ignore his shaky hands and legs, it was impossibly difficult. The person hasn't spoken to Dave in over a year and he wasn't sure how he or Dave would react to them being there. They weren't the best of friends last time they spoke. This person was less than pleasant to Dave a while back; they were regretful of their actions. Ever since he's walked into the Lima Bean he was hiding so the former Jock wouldn't see him basically blending in with his surroundings, they desperately wanted Dave to know that they have changed and it was due to him.

He made them see that there attitude others was inexcusable and they needed to do something about it. He was fighting his conscious on what to do and unfortunately it won. He witnessed the whole exchange happening when Dave broke up a fight, he admired the way Dave handled himself with such dignity and class. Here Dave was alive and well doing good and the figure was floored by it.

Dave looks up and when he does his face goes blank, not mad or sad but blank. He didn't know how to feel when he recognized who was speaking to him. His focus is on this person while everybody else disappeared in the background. Flashbacks of the last time they were in the same room played in Dave's mind. He felt nothing, he was numb.

**(Is that all you have to say to me, really after all this time?)**

Dave thinks as he swallows down the huge lump of nerves forming in his throat.

Dave working up the courage to open his mouth speaks only to the figure.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

**AN: FINALLY (LOL) here is the re-edited version to this chapter. I really hope you liked it; this took forever to go through and try to edit some things out I am exhausted lol! I switched some things around but not too much. I wanted to keep most of it as it important to the story. **

**Please if you have read the other version of this let me know if you like this one better or not. I will take your constructive criticism and any other opinion or questions you may have. Please be kind. As explained on my profile but I will explain here that I went over this and changed a lot of things around. I didn't change the part with Sebastian too much but I did take a lot of Sami's stuff out because I realized she isn't that important to this story but I wanted her in this chapter because she is Dave's only best friend for now. I also changed this because I realized it was really crappy and I rushed it. I know I can do better.**

**I wanted to have Sebastian in my story because he is one of the important keys to this but that is all I will say on that ;). I wanted this to be a Smythofsky thing for a while whether that is friendship or something more I haven't made up my mind yet keep in mind that this is just the beginning for these two ;). I hope people aren't bored with this story yet. Please give this a chance. In all honesty I have no idea how long this story will be due to Robbie's and Unique's slow process, I was leaning toward maybe thirty or more chapters since I love this story so much and it is pretty much my baby but we will see.**

**Anyway let me know what you think it would actually mean the world to me especially for this chapter which was a pain in my butt LOL! I am kidding. :) **

**One more thing I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted as my real life has been hectic but I promise to post when I can. :) **

**If not you could personally kick my ass Lmao! If you're still interested so again let me know if you still are interested so I could have the encouragement to see this through. I need some encouragement. If you haven't read the other version to this ignore everything I just said Lmao! I hope you liked let me know your thoughts, critiques or questions if you have any.-IlovesMesomeGlee **


End file.
